Mad Love- Joker x OC x Harley- 1
by poison-and-pixiedust
Summary: The King and Queen of Gotham were searching for something. Something may not be the right term, no, someone way be a better description. The problem is they never found that someone, everyone was too fake, boring, normal. But, sweet things come in small packages, and rainy nights in Gotham draw many surprises. Batsy couldn't even argue with this one / DDLG, MDLG, BDSM, POLYAMORY
1. 1: Lost Is The Queen

The shrill wind bit at her cheeks drawing tears to her eyes. Sheets of pouring rain soaked through her clothing. Trine was sincerely regretting her casual ensemble. The now darkened grey sweatpants clung to her chilled legs, and her fake converse squelched with water. Her lacy grey bra was showing obnoxiously through her flimsy white t-shirt. The t-shirt itself was tied in a cropped fashion at her stomach, but due to the unrelenting rain the thin material was sticking to her every bump and curve.

Still, she hovered in the despicable whether for several minutes. The dark alley sheltered her figure, hiding her from view. The graffiti the wall were adorned with, reflected in her glossy eyes. Trine watched the lithe figure of the beautiful woman in front of her, as she turned her head from left to right continuously (as if watching a ping pong game).

Most people- sane people- would never think to, let alone dare to, approach the woman, but Trine felt her feet drifting forward. She felt she couldn't just leave her- there was a lost, wild look embedded in her eyes that wrenched Trine's heart. Of course, Trine knew who she was, everyone does, but that didn't subside the guilt at the idea of leaving her lost.

The women's slim, toned body was covered in a short dress, decorated in a red and black harlequin pattern, white jester trim, and a ruffled white bow around the middle. Red stockings clung seductively up her accentuated legs. Black stiletto heals adorned her feet, the red bottoms proclaiming them to be one of the few brands Trine knew- Louboutin.

So, after much staring, and with running mascara and dripping hair, Trine approached the gorgeous lady.

"Are you lost?" Trine called above the roaring wind, one she was stood several places behind the jesting blonde.

"Hm?" The clown hums as she spins quickly to face Trine. Harley's eyes run appreciatively up and down the smaller girls form. Unconsciously she licked her lips, her maniacal smile spilling onto her tattooed face.

"Are you lost?" Trine called again. Agitated due to still being in the atrocious whether, she was quite snappy.

Harley's delirious, yet strong voice replied, "I'm always lost, sugar, you gotta be more specific!" Cackling laughter followed from the blondes luscious mouth. On a usual occasion Trine would be patient, and uncaring of the woman's behaviour, but as a shivering mess she merely wished to get out of the cold.

"You're Harley, right? Harley Quinn?" She asked a question she already knew the answer to, hoping it would lead to Harley's return to wherever, and her own return to warmth.

"Might be." Harley narrowed her eyes, "Who's askin'?"

Trine sighed through her nose, trying to keep her mind calm and adultish, "Well if you happen to be lost and you are Harley Quinn, the Smile and Grin is three blocks that way." She gestured with her thumb to her left. Harley followed the gesture, looking to her right, before quickly snapping her gaze back to Trine.

"Now, sugar, aren't you scared out here all alone?" Harley took a step closer, purring the words, "There are, ah, dangerous people."

Trine shrugged nonchalantly, her face blank, "Not really."

Within seconds Harley has her pinned against the dirty, damp wall, gun pressed firmly against Trine's temple. The girl barely even flinched. "You scared now?" Harley purred, lips almost pressed again Trine's skin.

Still, Trine merely sighed, exhausted by the effort that was the outside world, "Not really." She repeated.

A bubble of laughter broke through Harley's lips. Suddenly, she cut herself off, tilting her head in intrigue as she studied the other woman's face, "Why?" She whispered, her tone dangerous but inviting, full of wonderful curiosity.

"Maybe I jus' don't care." Trine shrugged the best she could, with Harley practically splayed across her.

Harley quickly pushed away, standing to several steps back, gun put back to wherever it was hidden, "You're an odd little thing. What's ya name, cutie?" Harley smiled, scanning Trine again, enjoying the view that had mercifully been placed before her.

"Trine." Trine replied, pushing off from the battered wall.

"Why ya all on your lonesome, Trine?" Harley's voice seemed to be a continuous purr. Harley's eyes narrowed as Trine only shrugs on response. Still her smile didn't falter, instead it transform into a weapon of seduction, "Wanna come back to the club with me?" She invited.

"Not really," Trine continued her explanation at Harley's irattated expression expression, "I don't like people all that much." Her shrugging ability never seemed to cease.

"How's about I walk you home?" Harley offered, taking a different route with the odd girl. It was the oddness that intrigued the Queen, making her want to play.

"Why?" Trine's face scrunched up in genuine confusion. Harley found the expression adorable yet saddening at the same time, it lit a maddening spark of anger with the blonde. Still, she quelled it.

"Make sure your safe." Harley smirked, throwing the stunning girl a wink.

In the mood she was in, Trine didn't have it within her to blush, instead she shrugged, again, "Doesn't really matter if I am or not."

Harley considered her for a moment, eyes darting over the other woman's every feature, "Hm. Come on, Trine, let's get you home." Her not so subtle questions turned into a command, as she began to walk forward.

"Uh-" Trine commented, not moving from her spot.

Harley looked at her over her shoulder, a glimmering smile planted on her lips, "Yes, cutie?"

Trine sighed obscurely, "That's the wrong way."

Harley majestically spun around, "Which way then, sweetie?" Trine gestured to her right- the opposite direction of the Smile and Grin. Harley made a tuning sound, "You live in very a bad part of town, honey." She said as she began the walk, pulling Trine along with her.

Trine repeated her never ending tirade of shrugs, "Rents cheap."

"Yeah, 'cause everyone dies there." Harley retorted, her voice harsh for the first time.

A tense silence elapsed over the two women, as they walk through Gotham. Trine noted how Harley didn't at all seem cold, whilst she, herself, was numbly and burningly freezing. Harley continued her observation of Trine, although, her eyes always seemed to glide back to the shorter woman's breasts, as her teasing bra was startlingly clear. What truly started Harley was the view of Trine's stomach. It's wasn't flat, as the murderess originally believed, instead it was far to hollow- on a further account she noticed all of Trine's body appeared, at least, slightly too thin.

"When the last time you ate?" Harley's agitated question broke their silence.

"Yesterday?" Trine questioned, slightly unsure if she was remembering correctly.

Harley tutted unhappily. She asked, "Why you not eatin' prop'ly?"

"It's expensive." Trine stated blankly. Another tense silence elapsed around them.

Thankfully, they reached Trine's rundown apartment, so the brunette stopped and turned towards it.

"Come to the club tomorrow, sweetie." Harley commanded, her smile returned to it's rightful place, "Tell 'em I invited ya. I'll see you them!" She, quite suddenly, skipped off and disappeared. Trine shrugged and quickly manoeuvred her way into the dodgy block of flats. Unknown to her, Harley watched it all, until she was certain the girl was in the building, but even then, Harley's body buzzed angrily at the awareness it still wasn't safe.

Eventually she broke her gaze away. Harley skipped down the path that would somehow lead her to Mr J.


	2. 2: Smile And Grin And Bear It

Trine was unimpressed, grumpy and more than mildly irritated. Somehow, on some level, Trine had enjoyed her time with Harley. This enjoyment made her inclined to go to the club, as directed. The only problem being her wardrobe- or rather lack there of. Frustrated, the young woman pulled on a black cropped top decorated with a cresent moon, and the words: 'Hate you to the moon and back' in pastel writing. She then pulled on black fishnets, with denim, blue, pink and purple pastel shorts that matched her shirts writing. She audibly groaned as she slipped her feet into her still soaking sneakers. Begrudgingly, and before she changed her mind, she left her small apartment, heading for the club.

Trine groaned as she stepped out the building, she'd not planned for the cold chill. She stepped out reluctantly, unwilling to walk back up the many stairs, instead, ploughing on to her destination.

Throughout the walk she was beginning to doubt her decisions. Sure, the club would be dangerous, and, of course, so was Harley, but that wasn't what bothered her. What bothered her was that she was going to surround herself with idiotic people for a woman she didn't know. Trine's level of dislike for socialising was at a ground breaking level, to which she often went into self imposed isolation. She was sincerely regretting her decision to leave her home, but it'd already been made, she was most certainly not doing so much exercise for nothing.

It was with these thoughts, and those similar, she reached the Smile and Grin. Even though the moon was already high when she reached the club, it was still early, barely 10:30 as she joined the queue. Still, it took almost an hour for her to reach the front. Neither bouncer showed any care as she held up her ID.

Finally once spoke, "You're new here." His deep voice grumbled.

"Yeah." Trine replied unsure why it mattered.

"You can't go in." He grunted, not even looking at her, "It's too full, regulars only now."

Trine silently stuttered for a moment before finding her voice, "Uh, Harley invited me." Finally the man looked at her, eyebrow raised. He shared a nod with the other bouncer.

"Follow me." He grumbled, walking into the club. The duo followed a tiny path before climbing a deep stairway.

"Boss?" The bouncer called through the door, after knocking. He was bid entrance, so he did, gesturing her to follow. The Joker sits sprawled out, chest bare, on the couch. Trine found her eyes raking over his defined muscles, before sharply tearing them away.

"What?" Joker drawled out.

"She says the Queen invited her." The bouncer announced, gesturing a slightly uncomfortable Trine.

"Leave." Joker barked at the bouncer, who quickly shuffled out, shutting the door behind him. Trine jumped unpleasantly at the slam.

"Well, well, well," Joker commented, licking his lips as he stared at Trine's figure. Lazily he stood, walking leisurely towards her, "What's a little thing like you doin' in a place like this?" He half growled in an almost sing-song voice.

Trine did one of her signature shrugs. They stared tensely at each other, before a spinning Harley waltzed into the room.

"Trine!" She exclaimed happily, "What took you so long, honey?" Trine didn't answer, instead she merely stared at the other woman. Trine carefully put on her well practiced adultish, cold bitch facade. "Anyway, you're here now!" Harley exclaimed, unfazed by the lack of response. Harley tugged Trine into a hug, both girls were aware of Joker's impatient eyes on them.

"You invited someone, Harley?" Joker growled in an almost challenging tone.

Harley seemed to ignore that tone as she babbled, "Puddin', this is Trine, my friend!"

The psychotic clown ran assessing eyes over the women, "Since when?" He drawled dangerously, certain he'd never been told of a 'Trine' before.

"Yesterday!" Harley grinned.

Joker growled. "Harley." He was not impressed. Trine tuned out the arguing couple, instead gazing around the club.

* * *

Trine jumped when she noticed the Joker's presence next to her, "Watcha looking at, doll?" His voice teased at her restraint, the name alone pushing her psyche towards it's more natural state. Blocking off her mind she tightened her grip on her adult state of mind.

"You have a beautiful club, Mister." She wasn't quite sure how to address him, but she was certain that it ought to be respectful. The Joker howled in psychotic laughter.

"Thank you, littlest girlie." He grinned, and for a moment she wondered if he knew. But he couldn't, she'd shown no inclinations.

"Puddin'." Harley called, from where she was now sat on the couch, gaining both their attention. "Cutie needs to eat." She waved her hand at the table. It was only then did Trine notice that at some point food had been brought in. This caused her to wonder just how long she'd zoned out for. Still, she obeyed Harley's gesture to sit next to her, and soon began to eat.

"You need to eat more." The Joker commanded as Trine placed her cutlery down.

"I can't." Trine couldn't meet his eyes as she defied him, something in her was screaming not to, "If I do I'll be sick."

"You've barely eaten anything." Harley joined the conversation reproachfully.

"My stomachs not used to so much food." Trine shrugged, avoiding their heated gazes.

"Then we'll have to build it up!" Harley decided, "Feed you a bit more everyday!"

"If can't afford that." Trine muttered.

"Oh, you're not paying, silly. We'll look after ya!" Trine was sure Harley meant nothing by the sentence, but stilled a switch in her mind flipped, drawing her mind into its true self. The only visual clue was the twitch of Trine's eyebrows. Glancing at Harley, Trine was glad to see she'd not noticed, but, as Trine looked straight forward her eyes met those of the Joker's. In that moment, Trine honestly wander what he thought, for he definitely suspected something.

Joker's lips twitched into a smirk at Trine's mild frown. His words seemed to echo, "Why so serious?"

"I'm not," Trine shrugged. At Joker's challenging look she continued, "Being serious takes a lot of effort." The duo sitting with her burst into unrestrained howls of laughter. A smile pulled itself onto Trine's lips as she watched the couple.

Once they quietened down, Joker turned his gaze back to Trine. He leaned towards her, eyes assessing her every movement, "Harley, here, seems to find you very interesting." He leaned his arms on the table, "Just what type of crazy are you?" Harley leaned forward as well, draping herself on the Joker's side.

"Who said I'm crazy?" Trine asked, a slight smile playing on her lips, she was enjoying the teasing company that was the Joker, learning to match his dangerous banter.

"Nobody sane doesn't flinch when a gun's pressed to their head." He drawled, lazily pointing a gun towards her in emphasis.

"Doctors say it's depression." Trine leaned back in her seat comfortably.

"What do you say?" Joker practically purred, putting the gun away.

"I don't know." Trine shrugged. Harley, crawled around to her side, leaning towards the smaller girls, staring into her eyes.

"Liar." Harley tutted, pinching Trine's thigh in retribution. A delicate blush shrouded Trine's pale cheeks at the action, her mind slipping again.

"Now answer the question, dollface." Joker said in an oxymoronic mocking but encouraging tone.

"Uh, it's kinda, I don't know, deep?" Trine warned, avoiding both of their gazes.

"We still wanna know." Harley purred seductively, her lips almost touching Trine's cheek.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Trine shrugged with a ghost of a smile on her face. "I think people romanticise it too much. It's not pretty to kill yourself, or brave to avoided it. It's lack of energy every single day, where just getting up should get you a gold star. It's no concentration, and over thinking. It's staring at walls, and crying over simple things, and too many thoughts. It loud silences and over whelming disinterest. It's not caring if you get hurt, live or die. It's sad. It's not pretty or brave or strong. It's like you're a bomb, waiting for the jolt that will make you blow up." Trine laughed bitterly, "I'm just a bundle of crazy."

"So what?" Joker leaned further towards the girl who's presence was overwhelming to him, "You're just a bundle of crazy. Doesn't it make ya feel free?"

Trine rolled her eyes, to which both clowns scowled slightly. "You're mad in an 'I wanna kill everyone' sorta way." She began her explanation. Harley smirked in satisfaction at the thought. Trine sighed silently before continuing, "I'm mad in an 'I wanna kill myself' sorta way. It's different." Trine shrugged, "Yours is fun, mine's a livin' hell."

"Guess we'll just have to teach ya then." Harley grinned, looking over at her Puddin'.

"Teach me?" Trine asked with trepidation.

"How to embrace yourself. All of yourself." Trine's head snapped towards Joker, and for a moment she is certain thematic the mad clown knew. Trine went to reply but found herself stifling a yawn instead. Harley silently cooed at the way Trine's entire face crinkled up, her rosebud mouth springing open, and the adorable shake of her head. Joker's grin spread. "It seems it's time for you to go home, doll." The Joker commanded in suggestion.

"We'll drive ya!" Harley grinned ecstatically.

An ever so small frown found it's way onto Trine's face, drawing a small crease between her eyebrows, "Don't you need to be here to work and stuff?" Both clowns frowned at that comment (mainly due to their realisation that it was true), they did have business to do that night.

Joker growled animalisticly. "Frosty!" He shouted into their surroundings. A muscular man immediately lumbered up. His dark brown hair cropped short, almost to a buzz cut. His eyes were a warm chocolate brown dipped in poison. He was adorned in black, from his jeans to his t-shirt to his blazer.

"Boss?" He grunted out respectfully, attention dedicated on the Joker.

"Littlest Trine here needs getting home safe." Joker rolled the words off of his tongue. "Drive her, will you." Trine eyed the new man in curiosity.

"Yes, boss." Jonny Frost confirmed. He easily read the Joker's underlying commands, gathering the claim both he and Harley had paced on the small brunette girl.

Harley pulled Trine into a tight hug, "Now you be safe, and if anyone bothers you, you just come straight to us and we'll sort them out!" Harley commanded in her usual deadly peppy tone. Trine relaxed in the embrace before pulling herself away. Standing up she gaze Joker away, hus predatory smile followed her as she followed Frost to out.

Frost thought she'd be hyper like Harley often was, but the minute Trine was strapped into the seat her eyes fluttered to a close. Frost chuckled lowly, aware that the brunette must have pushed her body to it's limit to stay around the bosses.

* * *

Once he'd reached the address Trine had previously given he gently nudged her, "Kid, wake up," He urged softly, "You're home." With a low grown and fluttering eyelids, Trine awoke. She pulled herself from the car.

"Thanks mister." She gave him a tired smile and a wave, before slowly trudging to the door of the apartment building. Once he knew she was inside, Frost sped away, back to the Smile and Grin.


	3. 3: Frosty The Snowman

Trine hated her job; the pay was bad, the people were worse. Being a secretary, easy right? Wrong. Especially when her coworkers were leering creeps who enjoy any attempt in trying to make her cry. It was a game to them, to see who would break the secretary. But that day it had gone to far. The vicious tongued remarks had turned into fists and feet. Mr Aaron Wrex Jr, the CEO's son, didn't like when Trine gave a biting remark back to him, and in his anger had punched her. Him and his closest friend Mr Jonathan Holdan had proceeded to beat the shit out of the short girl. They were very careful, kept it to her stomach, torso and back. After she had peeled herself of the ground of the back alley she'd previously been smoking in, she careful re-entered the office (in which she was then shouted at for being late).

The major problem, Trine finally decided, was that she couldn't afford to quit. So, with great frustration, sorrow and pain, she decided she'd head for the Smile and Grin. Over the past week she'd frequented three times to see Joker and Harley, the bouncers new to let her straight in. Her outfit was once again stupidly inappropriate for the cold. She'd indulged herself slightly, allowing her littler side to come out. Her t-shirt was half white, half red and showed Stitch's badness level, her shorts black and ripped, white thigh highs adorned her legs, with her (still wet) sneakers.

* * *

Joker and Harley weren't there when Trine arrived, and for once she didn't care, she wasn't here for them. She needed a drink. Joker had made it clear to all the staff that whatever Trine ordered, any time she entered, would be on the house (that had caused quite the argument between himself and Trine). Sitting up at the bar, Trine asked for three shots of vodka which she downed in succession. Within a minute she was ordering coke and vodka and another shot. The shot was drunk in seconds, before she began sipping at the coke and vodka. She was tempted to order another shot when Frost sat next to her.

Trine wasn't stupid, she new Joker and Harley had told Frost to watch out for her, especially when they weren't there themselves. She, also, new that she could simply tell the couple of her problem and they'd fix it- but that would end up with many dead bodies and no job. These thoughts are what eventually led her to begin staring at Frost, until he finally broke their silence.

"What do you need, kid?" He glanced at her, raising an eyebrow.

She chewed at her lip, before tentatively asking, "You're good at fighting and stuff right?"

Both his eyebrows raised at that question, an amused and cocky smirk flattering onto his lips, "Yeah."

"Teach me how to punch someone?" She blurted out.

The muscular man studied her for a minute, "And why d'you wanna learn that?"

Trine shrugged, "Just thought it'll be useful." She hedged. He kept studying her, and Trine found herself wondering what he saw.

Finally he conceded, "Alright. We start tomorrow night, back alley at nine."

"Why not tonight?" She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

Frost snorted, "'Cause you ain't sober, kid."

"Oh," Frost rolled his eyes with a fond smile at her response, "Okay."

After several hours of nonsensical chatting and lots of drinking on Trine's part, Frost insisted to drive her home. It was still early, about nine, but the young woman had arrived before five. She was drunk as fuck and he didn't want to risk her getting hurt. As was the duo's usual schedule, Frost dropped her at her apartment building, unusually, he also insisted of walking her up to said apartment, only leaving once he was certain her door was locked.

* * *

"Where you been, Frosty?" Joker drawled uncaringly when he arrived back. Frost was almost certain he'd only just arrived too.

"Driving the kid home." Frost grunted, readying to give his report on the events.

"Trine was here?" Joker perked up, suddenly interested, "Why'd she go home?"

"Because she was drunk off her face." Joker's expression contorted to a glare, Harley's was not much happier. "You're right, though," Frost continued, "Definitely a little, kept slipping." Grins covered the couples faces, making Frost almost unwilling to tell them the rest, "There's something else," He warned, dark expression clouding his face. Joker and Harley became alert quickly, "Kid asked me to teach her how to punch."

"Now why would she need to learn that?" Harley's voice was a deadly purr.

"She was sitting oddly." Frost finally let out his careful observations, "Like she'd hurt her back and sides recently. I don't trust it. Something wasn't right."

The couple finally sat up, looking at Frost, eyes deadly and cold.

"You think somebody hurt her?" Harley's voice was oddly low, in antithesis to its usual pep.

"Yes." Frost nodded.

Joker growled, pulling Harley to him. He was furious. Somebody had touched what was his! One of his girls, even if she doesn't fully know it yet. His mind was roaring at him, keeping Harley close to his body, as if worried she'd be harmed as well. His protective instincts were going haywire. He was out for blood.

"I want to know who." He growled out. "I want two distant guards on her at all times." He drew Harley even closer to him, "And I want someone dead."


	4. 4: Frosty The Dominant

Trine had been feeling antsy all day, as if someone was watching her. Work had been it usual hullabaloo of harsh words and Trine was glad to reach home.

Trine was not completely sure what to wear for her first punching lesson, but she settled for comfortable. Her grey sweatpants that she'd warn when she first met Harley, along with the same sneakers, and a purple side tied t-shirt that said 'Adult-ish' on it was her chosen outfit. When nine neared she headed out.

* * *

Frost looked up from where he leant against the wall when he heard Trine arrive. His eyes scanned over her before he nodded to himself, "Alright, kid; let's start."

The duo had been working at Trine skills for just over an hour, but it become quickly apparent that she was rubbish at even attempting to through a punch. Still, Frost was patient as he taught her.

Frost watched as Trine became more and more frustrated, "Kid-" He pulled back, putting a halt to their training, "Who d'you want to punch?" He raised an eyebrow at her, "I'll deal with them for you."

"No, no." Trine shook her head, "I wanna learn."

Frost gave her a soft look. His voice was stern but gentle, "This isn't something a little girl like you should need to worry about, let the adults deal with it."

Trine froze. Her thoughts ran haywire, her eyes were wide as she stared at Jonny, "How'd you-" Her voice drifted off, unsure.

Frost gave her a light smirk, "You think the King and Queen don't know? They've known since the first time Harley met you."

Trine couldn't process his words, "But they never said-"

"They didn't want to scare you off." Jonny shared.

"Why not?" Trine's eyebrows crinkled together as she stared confusedly at him.

Jonny gave her a look, "Because they want you." Trine went oddly blank and still, so Frost slowly approached her like one would a frighten animal. "They want you to be their Princess." Frost searched her expression, "How d'you feel about that?"

Trine seemed to unfreeze, her expression heavily guarded, "It can't happen." She shrugged.

Frost raised an eyebrow in disbelief, if there was one thing he knew about his bosses it was that they could make anything they want happen, "Yeah? Why not?"

Trine avoided his eyes, "'Cause I'm not good enough." She shrugged again like it didn't matter.

Frost growled lowly. He stepped into her space, his voice deep and firm, "Do not say something like that again. You are a wonderful person. I'm not delusion enough to think I have the right to punish you, but if the bosses hear something like that I can promise you that that cute little behind will be black and blue. Do you understand?"

In this moment it is all Trine can do to just mumble, "Yes, sir." She finds herself wondering if Frost is a daddy dom, although she is certain he is a dom in some form.

Frost nodded for a moment, before gently pulling her into a hug. Faintly he heard her apologise, so, calmly, he comforted her, "It's alright, kid. Everything's forgiven now, just don't do it again."

He waited for her to pull away first, knowing that she would only do so once she felt sufficiently comforted.

"Mister Snowman?" Frost raised an eyebrow at the cheeky smile forming on Trine's lips.

"Really, kid?" She nodded enthusiastically, causing Frost to snort. "Alright." He nodded.

"I'd still like to learn to punch?" Trine offered tentatively. Frost scanned her expression, her eyes glittering with happiness and flickers of mischief in her eyes.

He leant against the wall, "Let's take a break and talk for a bit." It wasn't a question, but Trine still nodded her agreement. Casually she leant against the wall opposite Frost. She then pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Frost eyed it warily, "Bosses aren't gonna be happy about that."

Trine sighed, "I don't normally smoke, I quit few years back now I just do it when I'm stressed."

Frost searched her expression again, "Why you stressed? And don't say it's 'cause of the boss, 'cause we both know you like them."

Begrudgingly Trine nodded, "Yeah." She shrugged, "It's just work."

"Then quit." He walked forward and took the cigarette, throwing it on the floor. Trine didn't even argue.

Trine snorted at his comment, "And live off what money?" Frost kept his comment of living with Joker and Harley and how they'd rather have Trine in their home to pamper anyway to himself. Instead he tried a different tactic.

"What's wrong with work anyway?" He asked whilst retreating back to his spot against the wall.

Trine shrugged carelessly, "The majority of the human race are idiots?" Jonny snorted.

Frost thought carefully for a minute before speaking, "I'll make you a deal." Trine raised her eyebrows and gestured him to continue."I'll teach you to punch (although I don't think you should need the lessons, you've got plenty of people watching out for you), if you try to be little more often." Trine thought about it unsure. Frost continued, "I'm not saying this for Harley and J- 'though they'd both like it- I'm saying it 'cause it'll help you and get rid of some of this stress."

Trine thought it over, considered what would happen and how much she trusted Frost, Harley and Joker, "Okay, I'll try it." She nodded.

"Good girl." He praised and Trine giggled adorably. "Ready to start this again?" Frost smiled, straightening up.

"Yep!" Trine chirped, and slowly her stress began to dissipate.

* * *

Frost pulled away from teaching Trine when he saw manic eyes coming out the shadows, "Boss." He nodded his head respectfully when the Joker appeared in the alley.

Trine spun around automatically, her eyes drinking in the Joker's form. He wore an open emerald velvet blazer, black suit trousers and black dress shoes. Trine felt her breath leave her at the sight of his physical form. His pale torso was covered in contrasting inky black tattoos, strong muscles clear underneath. Subconsciously Trine drifted towards him, wanting a closer look. She had to hold in a whimper at the scars hidden beneath the stark black tattoos. Automatically, her hand reached to trace the scars. She didn't notice the Joker tense, she was too far in her own mind to care.

"Who hurt you?" Trine's voice was barely audible but the sound haunted through the alley. Her eyes were focused on the scars and finally a quiet whimper left her lips. A callused palm touched her cheek. Rough, dented finger soft against her skin. When Trine's gaze stay fixed on the scars, the hand slowly trailed down her cheek, caressing her chin. With a gentle firmness the hand lifted her head up. Her eyes connected with pale green ones that took her breath away. Her thoughts, however, stayed clouded on the idea that someone had hurt him. Another whimper built in her throat, quietly whining in her throat.

Joker tutted slightly at her, although the action was scolding it was also soft. Gently he pulled the girl, who was far in little space into his arms. He murmured reassurances that he was fine and not to worry her pretty little mind about him.

It took him a while to calm the small girl down, but eventually the worried whimpers subsided. Joker gave a nod to Frost before turning to head inside. Trine clung to his side, arms refusing to unwrap from around him. He didn't mind. His left arm slung across her shoulders, a protective barrier from world.

As they walked into the Smile and Grin, Joker watched Trine from the corner of his eye. He growled audibly when he noticed slight offness that Frost mentioned the previous day. Doe eyes stared up at him from her short 5'2 height. He'd not noticed the colour before: green; about two shades darker than his own. He was in love with that colour. Her teeth nawed at her pink lips, her expression filled with worry. He reassuringly hushed the small girl at his side. He fought against the clawing protective and possessive part of him in favour of looking after his girl.

* * *

Once they reached their private room, Trine's eyes are immediately on Harley. She wore a gold chain, plunging neckline, halter top, red leather shorts and tall golden stiletto heels.

Within second Trine is gone for the Joker's side and had pounced on Harley. After the discovery of the Joker's scars she found herself needing to check Harley over.

Harley froze in shock as the small woman started pulling up at her top. Joker raised an eyebrow. Harley gave him a questioning look to which he gave no reply. Her hands firmly stopped Trine's pursuance.

Harley made sure to keep her voice a gentle teasing, as to not fluster the girl too much. Both criminals could easily tell Trine was far into little space and her mind at one of its most fragile points. Harley smiled cheekily, "As much as I'd love you to undress me, cutie, maybe public isn't the best place for it." When Trine started to pull away, her cheeks beautifully hued red, Harley mock whispered, "Mister J gets so very jealous." She sent a wink at the small girl causing her to burst into peels of giggles.

Harry smiled and sat down, pulling Trine with her. Joker leant against the opposite wall, arms crossed over his chest, watching his girls. Watching over his girls.

"Wanna tell me what that was about?" Harley commanded in a teasing voice.

Neither clown was happy when a small frown embellished the little girl's face, "Someone hurt him." She explained in a childlike format that adults simply can't follow, "So you might be hurt too." Her eyes widened, tears pricking in them as she gazed at Harley, "Are you hurt?"

Harley wrapped an arm around Trine, pulling Trine securely onto her lap. Harley glanced at J, who's expression was a thunderstorm, and wonder what she was missing. Harley cooed Trine, "I'm fine, honey. I'm not hurt." She reassured, "Who's hurt?"

Trine's frown didn't move, "Mister Joker's got scars. You do too. Saw them."

Harley relaxed with the awareness that nobody was currently harmed, "They're old." Harley reassured. "We're not hurt anymore."

Trine stared at her for a couple of minutes. "What about up here?" She gently pressed a finger to Harley's head.

Harley gave her a smile, "Nope, not hurtin'."

"Pinky promise?" Trine asked holding out her right pinky to Harley.

Harley wrapped her finger around the girl's, "Pinky promise." She agreed. Stubbornly, Trine held her left pinky out to Joker.

Strolling forward he crouched before his girls. He locked eyes with Trine as he wrapped his finger around hers, "Pinky promise." He purred. Finally, Trine smiled again. Trine's smile was interrupted by a yawn escaping her lips. Joker tutted, "As much as we'd rather you stay with us, I think it's a little girl's bed time." Trine whined lowly but, with a stern look from Harley, agreed. "Frosty!" Joker called. Within moments the man appeared. With a nod from the Joker, Frost knew to take Trine home. Sleepily, she hugged the duo goodbye. In Frost's car she immediately fell asleep.

Once again Frost walked her up to her apartment. She gave him a goodbye hug. Once the door was locked he left. He had other jobs to do that night.


	5. 5: Don't Mess With The Princess

Joker was on a rampage. Trine hadn't come to the Smile and Grin in over a week, and she was still going to work so she wasn't ill. She didn't leave her home after she arrived back from work. She was avoiding them. Joker was murderous, and all of his enemies were feeling his ire. Harley was upset and impatient. She'd come to a decision, enough was enough.

* * *

Harley dressed in more normal people clothing that morning. Not wishing to draw attention to herself, better to blend in. She wore a black t-shirt with 'Bad Bitch' written on it, half black half red jeans, and black boots.

The Saturday was warmer than the rest of the week, as Harley headed out into the world.

It didn't take her long to find herself at Trine's door. Half annoyed, half excited at seeing Trine, Harley knocked at the door of her apartment.

Unceremoniously Trine pulled open her door. Harley scanned over the other woman. Trine wore a grey tank top with 'Cute But Psycho' on it and black ripped skinny jeans. Her features were bare and her her in two adorable French braids.

Trine's eyes widened at the sight of Harley. Her automatic reaction simply happened to be to slam the door in Harley's face. Harley stopped it shutting with her foot.

"Let me in, sweetheart." Harley commanded coolly. Trine swallowed visibly but shuffled back nonetheless to allow the blonde inside. Harley sashayed into the small apartment, flicking the door closed behind her.

Trine hovered, unsure what to say or do. Harley easily took control. She prowled into Trine's personal space, "Why ya been avoiding us, cutie?" She purred seductively. Trine stuttered for a minute. "You can tell me." Harley soften her disposition. Trine relaxed slightly.

Trine sighed, "I- was embarrassed." She admitted hesitantly.

Harley's expression softened, "Why, honey?"

Trine mumbled, "Never been in little space 'round people before."

Harley smiled at her softly, "D'you trust us?" She asked, looking in Trine's eyes.

Trine hesitated again, "I think so." She hedged.

Harley took her hand, "What's holding you you back?"

"Um, two things." Trine admitted, holding up two fingers on her free hand.

"Yeah? What two?" Harley softly urged, carefully reading Trine's body language and facial expressions.

Trine looked down, fiddling with a thread at the bottom of her shirt, "Well, there's- there's these rumours-"

"About how Mister J hurts me?" Harley guessed. Trine tentatively nodded. From what she'd seen if Joker and Harley she didn't ever believe he'd hurt her, but she needed the truth. Harley smiled teasingly, "They think they know our love, think Mister J's all nasty to me. They only think what we let 'em. Truth is he'd never hurt, well, not outside the bedroom, anyway." Harley winked with the last statement and Trine giggled at Harley's brash openness. Once Trine's giggles subsided, Harley urged her to continue, "What's the other thing, lovely?"

"I've only known you two a couple of weeks? I feel really strongly about you both and trust you- it's not normal." Trine hedged.

Harley laughed, although not unkindly, "Honey? What about any of us is normal?"

Trine thought for a minute, "Oh. Yeah." She nodded. She smiled at Harley, "I missed you both, can we go see Mister Joker now?" Trine couldn't help the whine that slipped into her voice. She started dragging Harley to the door.

Harley grinned, "One more thing, honey." Harley grinned, "Be ours?"

Trine paused, "Like you to be my girlfriend and boyfriend?" Harley nodded, "What- what about my Mama and Daddy?"

Harley's grin got larger, "Definitely."

Trine jumped excitedly, then grabbed Harley's hand, dragging her to the door, "Harry up! I wanna see him!" Harley laughed manically as they left.

* * *

Joker had been throwing himself into work due to the lack of Trine. When Harley and Trine skipped in a smile slowly crawled onto his face. He waved his henchmen away.

Trine drank in the sight of Joker. She'd missed it. Today he looked dishevelled. He wore an open, wrinkled, purple, silk shirt and black sweatpants.

Trine immediately ran towards him, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sor-" She's cut off by Joker's finger on her lips.

"Shh shh shh." He cut her off.

"Trine agreed to be with us!" Harley chirped, draping herself over Joker.

"Why you been gone, dollface?" He tutted. He removed his finger from her lips.

"I trusted you both too much, it wasn't normal." She whispered.

"Normal? Is that what ya want?" His face scarily blank. Trine hated that expression. She just wanted him to smile.

"I never said that." She whispered.

"If you did you'd be lyin'." He tutted, waggling his finger.

Trine openned her eyes wide, "I ain't ever gonna lie to you." She promised.

A slow smirk crawled onto Joker's face. He pulled Trine towards him by her hips. "Good, good, good, good, good girl." He sung. Trine giggled. Joker pulled an arm around each of his girls, pulling them towards him. "Come to Daddy." He purred. They both grinned up at him. He pressed a kiss to both of their foreheads. His eyes fixed on Trine, "Now, there's just one more thing-"

"Yes, daddy?" Trine asked innocently.

A shadow crossed his face, and Harley slowly frowned. He growled, "Who hurt you?"

Trine looked up at the Joker with wide eyes, "Um, well, you see, the thing is-"

"Yes?" He prompted, an unimpressed expression on his face.

Trine stuttered, "Well there was this cat and this tree and a ball and a dog-"

"Uh huh," He nodded as she spoke. Harley and him kept their expressions blank as Trine explained.

"And, well, uh, the cat jumped out of the tree in front of me," The Joker hummed, nodding along with her story, "So I stepped to the side, but their was a dog-" The criminals both made understanding noises, as if they believed her, "So I stepped back and tripped on a ball and got hurt." She rushed saying the end of her story.

Joker crouched down so his eyes were level with Trine's, "I thought you said you'd never lie to me, doll." His voice held a warning tone that only a dominant can possess.

Harley gently caressed Trine's cheek, "Now," She purred seductively, "Are you gonna tell the truth or are we gonna have to spank your adorable ass." Trine flushed slightly. She buries her face and at high speed began to explain. All the Joker and Harley could her were incoherent muffled sounds.

Gently Joker pulled Trine back by her shoulders. He crouched again to look into her eyes. "Breathe." He commanded. She took a deep breath. "Again." She followed as directed, "Again." Her breathing steadied out and she looked calmer overall. "Now," He instructed, "Tell Daddy what happened."

Trine cuddled into Harley's side as she began to explain, her right hand gripping the Joker's left. "Well," She started, "It began when I first got my job. I'm a secretary for this company."

"What company?" Joker interrupted.

"Um, Wrex Inc." She replied. Joker nodded for her to continue, "Well, they, uh, have this game. It basically is to see who can make the secretary quit first." Trine chewed at her lip. Gently Harley used her thumb to pull the abused lip away from Trine's nawing teeth. Harley gave her an encouraging nod to continue. "Well, they learnt pretty quickly that I was stubborn, wouldn't quit, so, they, uh, changed the game. Everytime someone could make me cry they'd win a predetermined prize." Trine's eyes flicked between Harley and Joker. She could see the storm clouds brewing in their minds. "They, um, didn't manage much, and very rarely where they could see it. I'd just make comments back. I was outside the building and the CEO's son was having at me. I may have suggested that he only acts like a dick to compensate for how short his is dick is-" Harley snorted at that, something akin to pride in her eyes. "Yeah, well, he didn't take it very well. He punched me-" Both criminals audibly growled. Trine nuzzles her head against Harley's chin in an attempt to help calm her, whilst Trine ran her thumb soothingly over the back of the Joker's hand. "In the stomach." She continued her sentence. "In wasn't expecting it and I fell down. The CEO's son and his friend then kicked me-" Trine took a deep breath to calm herself. Joker squeezed her hand reassuringly, reminding her she wasn't alone. "They- they kicked my stomach and back and chest. I didn't feel the pain for a while. I- I was just so terrified. It wasn't 'til they'd left did the pain kick in. And God did it hurt."

Trine didn't realise she was crying until her clowns were hugging her tightly- Harley from the front, Joker from behind. Her villains cooed soft words and gentle noises at her whilst she sobbed. They didn't let go even as her breathing drew further into normal.

Finally, a while after Trine's sobs had subsided, Harley drew back slightly. Joker was wrapped around Trine, his arms around her waist and his chin on her left shoulder.

Harley gently used the pad of her thumb to wipe Trine's tear stained face, "Smile, sugar. They ain't worth your tears." Harley smiled softly at her girlfriend.

Trine shook her head helplessly, "I can't just laugh it off, I ain't as strong as you."

Harley put both her hands on Trine's cheeks, looking her directly in the eye, "No, you're stronger." She said full of honesty.

The trio hugged and enjoyed each others presences for many minutes longer. Eventually Trine pulled back from her king and queen.

"I should probably head home." Trine frowned lightly. She had adultish chores to do, 'Like pay rent' she thought to herself. Harley frowned, but Joker nodded.

"Giggles! Chuckles!" Joker called in a yelling bark. Two goons appeared instantaneously. Joker turned his eyes to Trine. "They're gonna take you home and help you pack."

"Pack?" Trine echoed in confusion, her eyebrows crinkled together adorably.

Joker snorted, "You think I'm letting one of my girls live in a place like yours? It's an unsafe hell hole."

Trine couldn't argue with that, but confusion seeped through her, "You haven't been to my apartment?" Her statement came out as a question. Harley giggled.

"Of course I have." Joker commented teasingly with an eye roll, "Gotta know where my babygirl is, don't I?" Trine giggled at that, not minding in the slightest. She felt oddly protected. "Giggles and chuckles will drop you home once your all pack, understand?" Trine nodded cheerfully, she didn't at all mind moving.

Trine gave Joker a soft kiss goodbye on his left, before doing the same to Harley's right. "Be good." Harley commanded. Trine smiled. The clowns watched their princess closely as she left the building.

* * *

Once he was certain Trine was gone, Joker was shouting again, "Frost!" The storm clouds had shelter Joker's eyes. Jonny Frost was alert and in the room in seconds. "I want all the names and addresses of the employees at Wrex Inc. Most importantly the CEO and his son and the son's closest friend that's an employee." Frost nodded before drawing out a laptop and setting to work. "Harley," Joker commanded, eyes turning to his other love, "Get your bat." A slow grin crawled onto Harley's face. "We're going hunting." Frost smirked as two sets of maniacal laughter filled the air. People would learn not to mess with the princess, and they'd learn quickly. Let the killing spree begin.


	6. 6: Giggles And Chuckles

Trine didn't have a lot to pack, but still she took her time about it. Giggles and Chuckles drove her through Gotham to, what appeared to be, a warehouse. On further inspection, Trine discovered that there was a humongous main warehouse surrounded by a cluster of smaller warehouses.

Giggles and Chuckles led her to the main warehouse; Trine was awed by the interior. They first entered a long hallway. Practically every inch was covered in vibrant graffiti. They reached stairs that were graffitied, walked the through a graffitied lounge and into another multicoloured fiasco of graffiti corridor. It was beautiful and chaotic and a mess. It was a work of art, just like her loves, and their minds.

Giggles and Chuckles led her to the top floor. There was a door at the top of the stairs and behind it held their bosses room. They gestured for Trine to enter. The room was large. The door openned to face the massive bed. A smile ghosted across Trine's lips at the awareness they'd all fit easily. There were doors either side of the bed, but that was all the furnishing the room had. The wall the bed leant against continued the brightly coloured graffiti, the other was had a white base. The left wall was obviously dedicated to Harley, many of her tattoos were painted onto it in black and red. The right wall was in turn dedicated to the Joker, his tattoos intricately decorating it. Going further into the room, Trine realised the wall with the entry door was still plain white. Idly she wondered if that wall would be dedicated to her.

Going to the left hand door, Trine was faced with storage. She was wondered at the rails of clothing her partners had (not to mention Harley's shoes). Giggles and Chuckles placed her belongings in the room. They offered to unpack for her, but Trine declined. The trio existed the storage room and Trine went to explore the other door. The bathroom was spacious with gold and silver embellishments. Giggles and Chuckles exited the rooms. Trine sighed. Now she was simply alone in an unfamiliar place.

For a giant warehouse in New York City it was oddly hot. Groaning due to the heat, Trine forced herself to her bags so that she could change. She picked whatever was nearest the top. Trine ended up in a light robbin's egg blue, bandana cropped top and dark green ripped denim shorts.

Whilst shoving the used clothes back in a bag, Trine's eyes found her colouring books and pencils. She giggled to herself and pulled them out. Trine spread out on the floor, quickly slipping into little space.

* * *

Trine never knew how long she coloured for until the entrance door burst open. Harley sashayed in, Joker strolling after her. They were dressed differently from earlier. Harley wore a red and black corset, with a half black half red leather jacket and leather pants in the same style, although the colours were the other way around. She wore one red combat boot and one black one. She had red and black gloves on her hands, a black mask around her eyes, and a white jester collar. Joker wore a purple pinstripe suit, mustard waistcoat, green shirt and black bow tie. His shoes were matching black dress shoes. On his hand he wore purple leather gloves on his hands.

The change in outfits was not what caught Trine's attention. No the dripping and dried blood coating them did. Within seconds she's off the floor and scanning her partners for injury, "Are either of you hurt?" She rushed out.

"It's not our blood." Joker reassured, unbottoning and stripping off his blazer, his waistcoat was much cleaner.

"Oh," Trine didn't halted her frantic search. She tilted her head at him, reminding Joker of a puppy, "Who's blood is it?" She asked out of morbid curiosity.

Harley laughed in psychotic peels of giggles, "Let's just say you don't need to go to work tomorrow." Trine's eyebrows raised slightly at the implication of that.

Joker smirked sadistically, "Nobody hurts our little girl."

Morbid giggles escaped Trine's lips, "I don't know whether to be disturbed or honoured."

Her boyfriend and girlfriend stalked towards her. Careful not to get blood on her Harley kissed the smaller girl's temple, "Definitely honoured." She purred. Joker kissed Trine's lips. His mouth dominated hers and he was in full control. Harley started to ravage Trine's neck. Both criminals were careful not to get blood on their littlest girl. Between her two loves, Trine relaxed. She decided that this was it. She was finally home; home to a home she never knew she had, but had always been searching for. Oh how she loved it. She loved them.


	7. 7: Punishment

**A/N: In answer to a question, Trine is 26**

* * *

Once they had the goons and Frost working on finding the employees Joker and Harley both went to change. Harley dressed in a red and black corset, with a half black half red leather jacket and leather pants in the same style, although the colours were the other way around. She wore one red combat boot and one black one. She had red and black gloves on her hands, a black mask around her eyes, and a white jester collar. Joker dressed into a purple pinstripe suit, mustard waistcoat, green shirt and black bow tie. His shoes were matching black dress shoes. On his hand he wore purple leather gloves on his hands.

Harley skipped to stand in front of the Joker. She grinned at him, "How do I look, Mister J?" She giggled. Joker grabbed her ass, pulling her towards him. He bent his head down to kiss her, but Harley's eyes were full of mischief as she avoided his lips again. As she kept dodging his lips Joker growled, he wrapped his hand around her throat, giving a warning squeeze. Ever the brat, Harley ignored him and kept avoiding his lips. Joker gripped Harley's face and smashed his lips over hers. Harley moaned as J took control. She ground her hips against his in need.

Finally releasing her lips, but not her face, Joker put his lips next to her ear, "My little brat is certainly getting punished later." He nipped at Harley's ear, gaining a moan from the blonde clown. Joker finally released her face, gently gripping her hand instead, "Let's go."

* * *

Manic laughter echoed the van. Frost drove at unsafe speeds whilst Joker and Harley were hyped for the kill. They'd split the goons up into groups, because of the number of employees, which the simple instructions: 'Make 'em hurt, then make 'em dead."

The trio had three kills ahead of them: Aaron Wrex, Jonathan Holdan and Aaron Wrex Jr. The CEO was first on their list. Harley was buzzing with excited anger, Frost hummed with murderous anger, and Joker shook with psychotic anger. They were ready to kill.

They elegantly prowled out of the van, stalking up to the large mansion. Harley rapped on the door in a fun rhythm. When it openned seconds later, she knocked the greasy looking old man out. Frost tied his wrist harshly. There was a landing half way up the stairs, that was hollow underneath; Frost stung him up to its banister, so he hung down, toes in the floor.

When the man showed signs of waking, Frost had just returned from scoping the place out, and Joker halted his and Harley's heated make out session. Joker stood in the man's face, leering at him. His eyes fluttered open and he screamed so loud he could break glass. Joker burst into amused laughter. When the man shut up, Joker let his laughter dwindle.

"You've been a very naughty man, Mr Wrex," Joker wagged his finger and tutted at him, "You let your employees hurt my princess."

Wrex stuttered, "I-I- I don't know wh-"

Harley popped up next to J, making Wrex turn even more pale. "Trine Alani." She purred, rolling her beloved's name across her tongue. Wrex blanched.

"Ah," Joker started to smirk, "So you do know. Good. This'll be fun." Joker didn't break his gaze from Wrex as he stepped several spaces back. "Harley." Harley grinned, stepping slightly behind the man, she swung her baseball bat harshly into the back of his knee, instantly breaking it. She glanced up at J to see if she could continue. When he shook his head, she pouted but stepped away, lounging against the wall, "Don't pout, doll. This one's Frosty's." He nodded to Frost.

Frost stepped up to the man and smirked. Wrex was already crying, fear and pain mingled. Frost crouched so he was at the man's left ankle. Frost, too, wore gloves it saved unnecessary hassle of finger prints. Without hesitation, Frost snapped Wrex's ankle. Wrex howled in pain, and, as Frost continued to break his every joint, the screams never truly seemed to stop.

Joker loved screams, they were like a beautiful symphony. Of course his favourite was Harley's screams of pleasure in bed. But these screams, painful screams that avenge his princess, they brought him a sick satisfaction.

Frost paused after dislocating Wrex's shoulders. Every time the man had passed out he'd stopped, wanting him to have to suffer it all. Frost paused this time simply because he wanted Wrex to live with the pain from a bit longer.

"Please," Wrex whimpered in a hoarse voice, "Kill me." A smirk danced across Frost's face. He knew he'd done his job well when the victim begged for death. He also knew that'd be giving Wrex what he wanted, and that wouldn't do. Frost stepped back slightly, drawing out a gun. First he shot Wrex' left knee, the his right. Then he shot both of Wrex's thighs and calves.

Finally, Frost put the gun away, he wrapped his hands around Wrex's neck and began to crush his throat. Suffocation was a very painful way to die. Once Wrex stuttered his last breath, Frost broke his neck. With that the trio left.

Joker wrapped his arms around Harley from behind as they exited, "All that pouting doubled your punishment," He smirked next to her ear. I pleasant shiver of need ran down Harley's spine.

* * *

They got back in the van to go to Jonathan Holdan and Aaron Wrex Jr's home. Turned out they were a couple, not best friends. "A couple of cunts." Had been Harley's comment.

When they reached the second mansion, Frost rang the doorbell. Holdan openned the door. "Not a sound." Joker warned, gun in Holdan's face. Holdan put his hands in a surrender position as Joker faced him into the house. In the lounge sat Wrex Jr, who froze at the sight of them, Harley pointed her gun at him. "Anybody but you two here?" Joker questioned mockingly, there'd been no other cars. Both men frantically shook there heads. With a look at Harley they swapped who their puns were trained at. Joker approached Wrex Jr. He grabbed his arm, then shoved him at Frost, "Entertain him while we deal with this one," The trio alk ignored the men's pleading, "Don't break anything." Joker warned, and he certainly didn't mean the house. Frost dragged Wrex Jr up the stairs.

"Please-" Holdan begged, "Please don't hurt him. I- I love him."

Joker tutted, "But you hurt who we love, this is fair." A look of confusion crossed Holdan's face. It's Joker who purred the name this time, "Trine Alani." Holdan blanched alk the same. Holdan began crying, adding sobbed apologise on repeat. "Harley." Joker said, gaining his girl's attention. "This one's yours." Harley squealed, as if she'd been gifted a new pair of shoes.

She swung her bat down on Holdan's right knee, then his left, giggling at the screams. She drew out a pretty red throwing knife.

She dragged the knife in pretty patterns around Holdan's chest, cutting through clothing and skin alike. Oh how he screamed. When Harley eventually tired of cutting hip up, she rained bullets down on him, she was careful, made sure they didn't kill. Her and J were covered in blood. She got her bat up and began hitting. Soon the man was simply a disfigured, lifeless body.

"Good job," Joker praised Harley, smashing a kiss onto her lips. "Oh Frosty!" Joker sung when they pulled apart, a cue for him to return Wrex. Frost, who had been continuous drowning Wrex in the bathtub, dragged the weak form downstairs. Wrex howled at the sight of his boyfriend. "Your turn," Joker smirked, running a teasing knife down Wrex's face. "You know why this is happening?"

"Because of that stupid bitch." The room crackled with tense anger.

Joker gripped Wrex's face, "All that chit chats gonna get you hurt." Frost held Wrex's mouth open, whilst Joker held his tongue. Within moments he'd chopped it off. Joker dropped the tongue in disinterest. Wrex had fallen to the floor. Joker began speaking, playing mind games for hours. Ever so slowly Wrex began to go insane. That's when the pain started. Knives, bullets, bats, fists, feet, Joker rained down on Wrex. Finally, finally, the man bled out. The trio returned to the van.

* * *

The drive home was fast. As they entered the room, Trine jumped off the floor and scanning her them for injury, "Are either of you hurt?" She rushed out.

"It's not our blood." Joker reassured, unbottoning and stripping off his blazer, his waistcoat was much cleaner.

"Oh," Trine didn't halted her frantic search. She tilted her head at him, reminding Joker of a puppy, "Who's blood is it?" She asked out of morbid curiosity.

Harley laughed in psychotic peels of giggles, "Let's just say you don't need to go to work tomorrow." Trine's eyebrows raised slightly at the implication of that.

Joker smirked sadistically, "Nobody hurts our little girl."

Morbid giggles escaped Trine's lips, "I don't know whether to be disturbed or honoured."

Her boyfriend and girlfriend stalked towards her. Careful not to get blood on her Harley kissed the smaller girl's temple, "Definitely honoured." She purred. Joker kissed Trine's lips. His mouth dominated hers and he was in full control. Harley started to ravage Trine's neck. Both criminals were careful not to get blood on their littlest girl. Between her two loves, Trine relaxed. Eventually, Joker lifted both his girls into his arms. He placed Trine on the bed, where she happily slept, and Harley in the shower. Harley and Joker cleaned quickly, wishing to return to their little girl. Joker dressed in his gray Arkham sweatpants. Harley dressed into red lingerie with black shorts. They got into bed and cuddled up with their babygirl.

* * *

Trine was the first to wake in the morning. She groaned at the sight of a bare chested Joker and Harley in lingerie. She wanted to play. Quietly, she sat up and straddled Joker, her hands layed on his chest for balance. The moment she'd moved both Joker and Harley had awakened, but, they were curious about where this would go, so both pretended to sleep. The minute Trine started grinding against him, however, Joker lost it and flipped them over, pinning her to the bed. Harley sat up, a smirk on her lips.

"Does our baby wish to play?" Joker teased amatorily. Trine nodded, her gaze pinned up at him. "Harley was a naughty girl yesterday, daddy's gotta punish her." Joker purred. He pulled off of Trine and sat her up. "Take off those shorts." He commanded Trine. She quickly complied. "You too, Harley." He instructed. She did as asked. Joker face Trine again. "You make yourself feel good whilst watching daddy and mama. Don't take your eyes off of us." Joker crawled over to Harley, and pulled of her lingerie, "You can cum as much as you like," Joker smirked, "Both of you." Harley moaned, now knowing what her punishment was.

Joker wasted no time. He licked, sucked and bit Harley's neck, leaving his marks all over her. Joker was highly territorial, there was no mistaking what was his. He kissed her 'Daddy's lil monster' tattoo softly. Trine's eyes were transfixed on them. Joker moved his lips to Harley's left breast and his cold hand to her right. He kissed around her left breast, pulling and pinching the nipple of her right. Then he'd sswap; he'd suck and bite her left nipple and softly massage the right. After several minutes of this Harley came. Joker loved when he made her cum without touching her pussy. Her swapped his mouth and hand onto the opposite breat. The cold and warm contrasts strengthened the sensations he repeated. Trine's fingers rubbed at her clit. She loved Harley's squirming and Joker's torture. As Harley came a second time, Trine came a first.

Joker kissed down Harley's stomach, to her pussy. He relished in both his girls moans and screams of pleasure, it was like a symphony. Joker sucked and licked and bit at Harley's pussy, knowing exactly how to work her body. Within moments she was cumming, Joker kept kicking through it, pushing Harley's high further. As the third orgasm stopped the fourth began seconds later, this cued Trine's second orgasm. Joker kept going, pushing Harley over the edge again fifth, sixth and seventh time. At Harley's constant blissed expression Trine came again. Joker kissed Harley's pussy softly, as if about to give her a break, but then his lips were sucking at her clit, as he bit down she came for an eighth time. Joker consecutively brought her to a mind shattering orgasm six more times. In this time Trine came twice more.

Finally, Joker swapped to his fingers, rubbing and pinching Harley's clit had her cum again. Then he inserted a finger. He made her cum before inserting another. He did the same before inserting a third. Whilst she was cumming he slid on a condom. The minute she came down from her high, he pushed all the way in. This triggered Trine's fifth orgasm. Joker held out much longer than the over stimulated Harley. He made her cum four more times before cumming himself. When both her partners came, Trine came a sixth time. Once all three came down from their high, Joker cleaned up and ran a bath. Her gave both his girls a bottle of water. He carefully watched to make sure they drank slowly. He turned off the taps and carried both his loves to the hot tub like bath. Once he got in they curled at his sides.

"You both did so well, " He cooed. "Daddy's so proud." He kissed Trine's forehead, then Harley's, "That was only the punishment for keeping what is mine from me." He warned Harley softly, she grinned exhaustion playing on her features. He hugged them both close, "Rest, loves. You did so well. Daddy is here to watch over and protect you." Both girls smiled. This was perfection.


	8. 8: Stranger Danger

Word spread, as word always does when three bodies are found bloodied and tortured: The King and Queen of Gotham now had a Princess. Rumours grew as reporters attempted to discover the identity of the Princess but results simply led to false leads. As the months rolled by people became more and more curious about the Joker and Harley Quinn's new girl. Thus, a get together was arranged. It just happened that not everyone was aware of this.

In the middle of May, Trine was laying on a couch in one of the many chill out rooms. Over the past three months rules and expectations had been established between the trio, and a tight bond of love and devotion formed.

Trine was kitted out in the clothes J and Harley had insisted upon buying her. She looked rather adorable in her cropped white Stitch tank top and mint green denim shorts.

Cackles and Grin were supposed to be looking after her but she'd sent them both off to look for food. They'd annoyed her with their constant groaning over the shows she was choosing to watch.

Deep voices had her looking over her shoulder, expecting to see her guards. The sight of strangers made her tense. Trine ducked her head down as they studied her.

Finally the bold one took a step towards her, "We're to see Harley." His voice rumbled.

Trine swallowed before taking a deep breath, "MAMA!" Her scream made the group of strangers cringe and tense.

With little delay Joker and Harley appeared in the room, as if from nowhere. They looked sinister. Both are in their casual clothing: Harley a gray crop top, proclaiming her 'property of Joker' and black denim shorts with thigh highs; Joker only wearing sweatpants. Harley held two matching white, gold and black guns, Joker held two simple black ones. Trine immediately ran and hid behind them, head peaking out the watch what was happening.

Joker growled lowly at the unexpected visitors. He wasn't angry they were here, nor angry that they came unannounced, he was annoyed that they'd scared Trine. Still, he put his guns away. He knew he couldn't shoot them. Harley would not be happy if he did.

When Harley saw the cause of the commotion she let out a high pitched squeal of delight. This made the strangers cringe again as the noise damaged their already abused earbuds. Harley holstered her guns and skipped over and immediately hugged the bold guy.

"Hey, Crazy." The bold guy greeted Harley. After that, she began to happily natter to the group.

Trine looked up at J in confusion, "What's going on, Daddy?" She whispered.

Joker smirked and pulled her into him, his arms around her waist, "Mama Harley's friends are here." He drawled. Trine glanced over at them again before nodding, as if she had come to some important decision.

"Up." She said but a moment later. Her daddy merely gave her a look which turned her expression sheepish, "Please?" He acquiesced, lifting her and gently placing her on his hip. Trine's arms wrapped around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder, nuzzling against him.

Joker stalked over to the other group, and with an odd (for her) bout of shyness, Trine glanced up suspiciously from her daddy's neck.

Harley grinned at her lovers. She pulled the bold guy over. "This is Deadshot; he's my bestest friend!" She announced to Trine. She continued to point at people, "That's Croc, that's Boomerang, that's Katana, that's Flagg and his girl June!" There was an awkward silence for a minute. Frost's entrance filled it.

He glanced around before giving Trine an unimpressed look, "Where is Cackles and Grin?" He questioned sternly.

Trine pouted as Harley and Joker joined in with the stern expressions, "I don't like them." Trine whined, drawing out her words. "I want Giggles and Chuckles back!"

Joker growled and pinched Trine's thigh in warning, "They'll be back next week. Until then keep your guards." Trine huffed but nodded anyway.

The group moved to the couches, Trine snuggled on Harley's lap. The adulty adults talked about adults things whilst Trine continued to watch cartoons.

It's not until a while later that trine gasped suddenly and sits up in her mama's lap. Harley gripped her hips and sat up, purring near Trine's ear: "What's wrong, baby?"

Trine looked at Harley, "If he's your best friend, Mama," She points at Deadshot, "And Mr Snowman is Daddy's best friend-" Harley cackles at how much that made Frost and Joker scowl.

"He ain't my friend, doll." Joker snarled, hands clenched.

Trine gave him a confused look of pure innocence, "Of course he is, Daddy. Don't be silly!"

Harley smirked, "Yeah, Puddin'. Don't be silly." Joker held up a finger at her, non-verbally informing Harley that if she was bratty again she'd be punished. Harley simply grinned even more. To their credit, Katana, Flagg and June had become very good at not reacting to how the criminals act, whilst Deadshot simply smiled and Trine's innocent cheekiness, Croc looked as uncaring as usual and Boomerang was trying not to laugh at Harley's provocation of the Joker.

Trine ignored her partners and continued her explanation, "You both have a best friend so I need one!" She announced. She followed this up by looking at the occupants of the room critically. Nobody could really tell what she was thinking, before a serious look crossed her face. "I'll have him." She decided with an assertive nod. Her hand pointed at Croc.

Harley giggled, "You gonna even ask him if he wants t' be your bestest friend?"

Trine gave Harley a look that said quite plainly that she thought the other woman was being ridiculous. Joker simply sighed in resignation.

Without further a due, Trine jumped up and off of Harley. The little skipped over to Croc, jumping onto the couch next to him.

She grabbed one of his large arms and hugged it tight. She looked up at him and grinned, "You are mine and I shall call you Pretty!" Croc grunted, allowing the small girl to hug his appendage as she wished. Thus an odd friendship was born.


	9. 9: Crocodile Dundee and the Hatchling

"Hatchling, if you keep doing that your gonna hurt yourself." Croc growled up at Trine.

The girl was walking along a thin beam near the roof of an abandoned warehouse. She looked like one of the insane groupies of Harley and Joker in her outfit. Trine really hated those groupies- mama and daddy were her's, thank you very much! She wore bralette (in a matching set) under one of Joker's unbuttoned purple shirts, light blue ripped denim shorts with string fastening the sides, Harley's red and black socks with bows on the top (the red sock had fallen down to her ankle whilst the black top was up and over her knee) and no shoes.

"So?" Trine called back, her response was to do a handstand and walk upon her hands. Croc growled lowly. Trine sighed quietly, not wanting to annoy her friend too much, she climbed down the rafters until she sunk to the floor in front of him. "I'm bored, C!" She whined, frustration beginning to get the better of her.

Croc looked down at her. He groaned, "Yeah, I know, but we've got to wait for Flagg and Deadshot." He thought in debate for a minute. He groaned- he was so going to regret this, "How about I do your hair?" A splitting grin grew onto Trine's face as she let out a high pitched squeal.

Croc positioned Trine so that he could reach her hair, "Stay still." He commanded. Gently he pulled the left side into two plaits going back, then mirrored it on the right side. He then took a front section and plaited the top layer down, attaching the four other braids as he went.

Trine felt her hair and grinned, "Thanks!" Croc grunted, "I was thinking of dying my hair." She thought aloud.

"Color?" Croc demanded to know.

"Hm-" Trine thought whilst twirling the end of her hair, "I was thinking white."

"Blonde." Croc replied.

"Hm?" Trine faced her friend.

Croc rolled his eyes, "You're not pale enough for white. Go for light blonde."

Trine grinned at him, "Ooh, that'll look so pretty!"

Croc snorted, "Then you'll be an actual dumb blonde."

Trine mock scowled and punched him in the arm. She was certain it hurt her more than him, but still Croc 'stumbled' back and 'grabbed his arm in pain'.

"Oh no!" Trine worried, "I didn't mean too!" Trine flapped about for a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him, "Hugs make everything better! Do you feel better?"

Croc stood to his full height, making Trine dangle off the ground, "I'm good."

The brunette still cling to him, "You sure?"

"Yeah." He grunted.

"Promise?" She pestered him.

"Pinky promise." He grunted, awkwardly angling his arm to link their pinkies. "Now get off, imp."

Trine jumped down happily. "Okie dokie!" She sung.

Finally it was time for the duo to meet up with Deadshot and Flagg. The three men talked about boring adulty stuff whilst they walked back to Trine's home. Trine skipped along next to them humming to herself- Croc had managed to make her put on her shoes before leaving the warehouse.

"C?" Trine interrupted their conversation, "Will you carry me?" Croc grunted and Trine grinned. They'd spent a week with Trine constantly at Croc's side after she decided they were best friends, so now they were quite close and Trine could distinguish between Croc's different grunts. Trine jumped onto Croc's back and he gave her a piggyback ride.

"Do you ever do anything?" Flagg inquired. Trine understood he meant nothing by it, it was just how he was to be blunt when curious or confused. Or annoyed. Or sad. Or happy. Or anything really.

"The world seems like a lot of effort, so I delegate it for other people to deal with." Trine shrugged innocently. Flagg gave her a disbelieving look before shrugging and moving on.

"I'm not sure about your type of crazy, but I admire your dedication to it." Trine commented to Flagg after a moment.

He gave her the same look again, "I'm not crazy."

"Sure you are." Trine smiled, "What's it called? Uh, normalitus?" She looked over at him, "Anyway you're friends with a load of murderers, pretty crazy."

"Wouldn't that make you crazy, too." He shot back.

"Well, yeah." Trine nodded before facing forwards again, "But I ain't denying it." Trine soon began humming again and the three men slowly returned to their conversation.

Flagg left halfway through the walk, but once they were home the trio was instantly bombarded by Harley. Croc placed Trine down and she immediately went to kiss her loves.

"Alrighty!" Harley clapped her hands, "Flagg's gone home to his girlyfriend, Kat's gone to reap really engender on some poor soul, Floyd, Croc, Puddin' and me 've got some work to do and Diggs is lookin' after you!" Harley tapped Trine's nose when she said 'you' making the little girl giggle.

Harley hugged her angel before pulling her into a kiss. Harley squeezed Trine's butt whilst Trine thread her hands through her hair. Eventually Harley released her, slapping her ass to urge her over to Joker.

Joker smashed his lips onto Trine's, taking control of her mouth. His possessive kiss drew muffled moans from her mouth, his hands rested on her waist, holding her closely to him. When he finally released her mouth, he looked her in the eyes and growled, "Be good." Trine nodded happily in acquiescence. He releases her hips and she skipped back over to Croc. She pulled him into a quick hug.

"Bye, Hatchling." He nodded before the group began to leave.

"Bye, Crocodile Dundee!" She called after him. Croc merely chuckled in reply.

There was an awkward silence for a minute as Boomerang and Trine stood there.

"So-" Trine drew out, filling the uncomfortable quiet, but the girl wasn't sure what to say.

"You like unicorns?" Boomerang suddenly asked.

"Duh." Trine shrugged giving him a look that said she clearly thought he was an idiot for even asking.

"Let's go!" He grinned and began to walk off.

"Uh, where?" Trine inquired, following him.

He looked over his shoulder at her and grinned, "Field trip!"


	10. 10: Batsy

Giggles and Chuckles were away again and Trine was not impressed. No matter how mama and daddy said she needed guards, Trine did not like Grin and Cackles, they were judgey, rude and annoying, which is why Trine was quite pleased when Batman dropped a beam on their heads killing them dead. The only problem was, this left her down an alleyway, still a few miles from the Smile and Grin, with Batman. Alone. Well, this knocked Trine straight out of little space, and her uncaring-bitch personality snapped into place.

"You're going to prison." Batman informed her as he began to stalk towards Trine.

"For what?" Trine drawled. Crossing her arms over each other she gave him a bored look.

"Murder." His gravelly Batsy voice answered.

"Never killed anyone." Trine shrugged. She looked over at Cackles and Grin, "But you have."

"Assisted murder." Batman continued without pause.

"Not my style, too much effort." Trine shrugged, not bothered. Batman stopped a couple of feet away from her.

"Harbouring criminals." Batman retorted.

"Technically, they harbour me." Trine smiled as she thought of the people she loved.

"But you know where they are." Batman responded. Trine rolled her eyes, he was seriously clutching at straws.

"If that's the rule then you've got to arrest everyone who's been to the Smile and Grin ever." Trine told him. "Oh," She paused to think, "And yourself- as you know where they live."

Batman faltered, confused at how she knew that. "Murder." He returned to the beginning accusation.

"Again, never killed anyone. More likely to kill myself than someone else." There was silence. Trine took a moment to study the looming figure. "You okay?" She asked. Batman growled angrily. "You know, your not all that different from them." Trine shrugged. 'Too much shrugging', she made a mental note to herself.

"I have morals." Batsy spat.

"So do they." Trine replied, thinking of the loyalty and love they have. Batman opened his mouth but Trine cut him off. "Just listen for a minute, yeah?" Unsure, Batman nodded. "So a tragic past isn't an excuse for murder, but it is an explanation behind someone's acts. Nobody can just keep going through that type of shit, you go one of two ways: you kill everyone else, or you kill yourself. Either way you become a monster." Trine looked him in the eyes, "Which type of monster are you becoming?"

"I'm not like that." Batman snarled out.

"Yes. You are." Trine didnt break eye contact as she spoke, "Nobody can go through the crap you continuously go through and not snap. Who is going to accept you when you do? The criminals hate you. The public would hate you. Your friends will only take so much of your shit until they're out for the count. Where are you gonna go?" Trine let him think for a few minutes before continuing, "It's why J never actually kills you. He wants you to feel that- to feel what he once felt. You're already changing. You know where most the criminals hang but you don't get them at home, 'cause that ruins your game, your fun."

Silence encompasses the pair. The faraway noises of traffic, clubs and drunkards blurred. Batman had nothing to say, but Trine wasn't finished. "You better hope a criminal kills you soon, 'cause for you, the best thing that could happen is for you to die a hero, otherwise you'll die a monster. Either way you'll die." Batman seemed to have frozen, "I wish you all the luck in the world, honey." Trine turned and walked further down the alley. "Have fun in your lonely mansion, Brucey!" She shouted back.

Before she could even blink, Trine was choking, held in the air by her throat. "How do you know?" Batman growled in her face. Trine tried to reply but only choking sounds came out. Reluctantly, Batman loosened his grip slightly.

"You think daddy doesn't know?" Trine said tiredly, "Like I said, honey: he likes your game, too." She rolled her eyes, "I swear you two are the weirdest friends ever." Batman dropped her and flew off. "Bye then!" Trine shouted at his feet as he zoomed upwards. She began her way to the Smile and Grin.

Trine bypassed everyone until she reached the backroom. She ignored the objections of whatever business partner daddy was talking to as she interrupted their meeting, she just walked straight to Harley and Joker. The minute she reached them she burst into tears. The stress from suddenly being forced out of her head space became too much.

Frost ushered out the angry gangsters and shut the door behind him. Joker pulled Trine into his lap and Harley settled behind her, sandwiching the crying little between them. The doms cooed at Trine, letting her cry, but reminding her that they were there. That they would deal with whatever the problem was.

It took a while before her sobs stopped and Trine cold form articulate sentences. Slowly, she explained to her partners what had happened and what put her into such a low mood. They were both furious.

Harley was screaming and screeching about what she should do to Batman, what small impulse control she may have had fried and she wanted someone to beat bloody. Someone to kill.

Joker was seething. His mind went through a million and one plans to make Brucey boy burn. He messed with their girl so J just might mess with his. He quickly dismissed that plan and moved on- it would make Batsy snap too quickly. No, he was in for the long game, Batman would truly suffer. More plans filtered through Joker's calculating mind whilst he silently seethed, holding Trine tightly to his chest, his eyes never leaving Harley's form. This way he knew where both his girls were. They were both safe.

"We're going home." He finally growled. A manic laugh left him before he shouted, "Frosty! Get the car!" Lifting Trine to his hip, she rest her head on his shoulder, her left arm around the back of his neck, clutching his collar in a tight fist. He pulled Harley to him, his left arm around her waist. Trine pulled Harley's right hand into her own. Together, the trio stalked out. Nobody got in their way.


	11. 11: Bratz

"Mama, I'm bored." Trine pouted from where she sat on the bed.

Harley gave her a happy smile, "Watcha wanna do, doll?" Trine shrugged a small pout forming on her lips. "Well, we could play a game, watch cartoons, do dress up, have a bubble bath, go to the park-" Harley cut herself of when she saw a wicked smile form on her angel's lips.

"Or we could mess with daddy." Trine suggested.

Harley cackled, "That," She narrowed her eyes, "Is a bad idea."

Trine crawled over to Harley seductively, "What if I bribed you?" She bit her lip as she looked up at Harley.

"And what would you do?" Harley purred, pulling Trine into her lap so the little is straddling her.

Trine smiled sweetly, "Anything you want, mama."

Harley grinned darkly, "And if I want you naked on your back?" Trine didn't answer, she simply began unbottoning Joker's green shirt, before stripping her blue lingerie. Then she laid out on her back.

Harley grinned and straddled Trine, "Well," Harley kisses up her neck to her ear, "As you plan on being naughty, maybe you deserve a punishment." Harley pressed her lips against Trine's, swirling her tongue around Trine's mouth, Trine giving her all the control she wanted. Harley massaged Trine's breasts, pulling and pinching at her nipples eliciting moons from the other girl. Trine gripped Harley's hips hard enough to leave light bruises on her girlfriends skin. "What do you think, hm?" Harley hummed, "Maybe a spanking," Trine smiled slightly her mind creating the images Harley put in her head, "Or maybe I should worship your beautiful body and not let you come? Or perhaps force you to come so much that even your horny little mind wouldn't be able to take more?" Trine moaned as Harley played with her breasts. "Or maybe you should worship my body? The only satisfaction you'd get would be the knowledge that you're making me feel so good?" Trine groaned as Harley pulled harshly at her nipple, "Or maybe I should leave you like this? Needy due to my words with the knowledge that you won't have any way to get your fix." Trine made a low whining sound in the back of her throat at that suggestion. Harley kissed, sucked and bit all over her chest and neck before she pulled away and off of Trine. Trine whined, causing Harley to tut. "Go get a paddle dearest." Harley grinned.

Trine scanned through the paddles until she found the one she wanted. It was a light pink leather paddle with the word 'BRAT' cut into it. Trine returned to Harley, handing her the paddle.

Harley sat on the edge of the bed and tapped her lap. Trine happily bent over. "Safeword?" Harley checked.

"Red." Trine responded, wiggling her butt in hope that Harley would hurry up.

Without warning Harley swung down on Trine's ass. Soon smacks were raining down on the soft padding of Trine's butt, thighs and sit spots. Harley would mix up slow and fast hits, rubbing Trine's ass gently at times, circling Trine's clit but keeping her on the edge. Finally, when Trine's ass was a dark red, Harley let her girlfriend come. Trine went into a blissful ecstasy.

Harley took care of her little angel, making sure she had water and cuddles and rest. As they rested, Trine told Harley of her plan.

Harley's response was to grin, "Well, at least Puddin' will know who's idea it was." Both girls giggled.

A couple of hours later Harley and Trine were dressed and ready. Harley was dressed in purple lace lingerie, the bra shaped with a halter neck, and matching purple high heels- the heals encrusted with rhinestones. Trine wore emerald lace lingerie, a bralette instead of a bra, and matching emerald heels. Both girls' hair was loose and slightly curled. Without a second thought they walked to Joker's office.

They entered Mr J's office and Trine sat on his desk. Harley stepped between her legs as the duo began a very heated make out session. They could feel Joker's eyes on them as he watched them putting on a show- a show in his colors. Joker growled. Standing up abruptly he stalked around his desk. He chucked Harley over his left shoulder and Trine over his right. He carried his giggling girls up to their bedroom, dumping them both on the bed, he pulled a chair opposite. He sat down facing them, one leg over the other. They watched him as he moved like a seductive predator who knew he'd cornered his prey.

"You wanted to give me a show didn't you?" He drawled crossing his arms over his chest.

"Daddy," Trine drew out in a whine, "You know that's not what we want!"

Joker levelled her with a look and hummed, "Uh yeah. And by that bruised ass I know who's idea it was too, Princess." His tone sent shivers down Trine's spine. She pouted at him whilst Harley watched in amusement. Joker looked at Harley, "She didn't listen when you said it was a bad idea?" Harley just smirked and shook her head. Joker mock pouted at Trine and using a baby voice said, "Have we not been giving our babygirl enough attention? Was she getting needy for her mama and daddy. Becoming a horny little brat with no self control." As Joker purred, Harley crawled behind Trine and began running her hands over their girl.

Harley attached her lips to Trine's neck, kissing and biting, as Joker stripped. Joker made a motion to Harley that trine didn't see, immediately the blonde began to strip herself and Trine naked.

Once all three were bare Joker laid on his back on the bed. "Come sit on daddy's face, babydoll." He commanded. Instantly trine crawled over. Once she was above him, Joker began expertly locking her out. Harley attached her lips to his cock and began sucking and linking at him. By the time trine had come six times Joker came. Trine and Harley crawled off of Joker, who went back to his chair.

"Harls need some attention, Trine-doll." He commanded.

Joker watched his girls as Trine crawled to Harley. Trine slowly began to finger the other woman until she came. Then she began to lick Harley out, swirling her tongue around her girlfriends clit until she came again. The next time, once Harley was most sensitive, she used her fingers and her tongue- Harley came quickly.

When they finished, Joker wrapped both of his girls in towels, grabbing them both bottles of water and cookies. He pulled one of his girls to each of his sides, hugging them close and telling them how proud he was and how much ed he loved them.

Not much later, they began round two.


	12. 12: Ballroom Blitz

There's certain places that most people wouldn't gatecrash: church, funerals, a ball for mass murders. And yet, that is exactly what happened.

Joker had spent an age making the trio look their best. He was dressed in a dark purple suit with a white shirt and an emerald tie. He put Harley I and elegant red gown, shorter at the front so that she could fight if necessary, and gold, sparkly heals. Trine was in a dusky pink dress, with flowers sown upon it, with matching colored heals.

The ball- which trine believed was just a fancy word for party- was held in a giant warehouse. There were many familiar faces, but Trine grinned when she saw her friends. Deadshot, Digger, C, Snowman, Giggles and Chuckles were standing near one of the many bars. Deadshot wore a red suit and waistcoat, with a white shirt and black tie. Boomerang wore a mustard suit with a white shirt and black tie. Croc wore his black hoodie under a navy blue blazer, with beige pants. Frost wore a black suit with a black shirt and tie. Giggles and Chuckles both wore navy blue suits, Chuckles had a bow tie, whilst Giggles had a normal tie.

It was during Trine's dancing with Croc that it happened. The warning alarm went off. Croc had Trine back to their group within seconds. She was quickly shoved into the centre of a protective circle. Every criminal in the joint had at least on weapon out. Trine watched for behind her family. Finally, the stranger stumbles into the open. The safety was killed off a multitude of guns that immediately trained right at him.

"Don't shoot!" Trine shouted in panic, staring at the boy. Her heart thudded in her chest as she pushed through the circle. She stalked towards the boy, Harley and Joker at her sides, the rest of the group was shadowing them. Guns still raised by everyone. Evryone- apart from the immediate group- lowered their guns. They didn't put them away, but the group they were now trained on was not one that they would accidently wish to hit.

As they walk, everyone takes the time to study the boy. He looked to be in his late teenage years, brunette hair, dark brown eyes. There were prominent dark circles under his eyes and a sullen look with his dark orbs.

The crowd watched as the Princess of Gotham grabbed the kid by his collar and dragged him out of the main room- her family following closely, all of their eyes trained on the unknown variable.

When the group reached the deserted hallway, none of them were really sure what to expect. It sure was not Trine to begin bellowing in a different language.

"Hva i helvete gjør du her? Er du en idiot? Du fikk nesten deg selv drept! For kjærligheten til alle tåpelige ting, er jeg fristet til å drepe deg selv!" (What the fuck are you doing here? Are you an idiot? You almost got yourself killed! For the love of all things insane, I am tempted to kill you myself!) Trine yelled at the taller boy in front of her. Trine's eyes were narrowed and her body tense- the universal language of the body easily told the group she was pissed.

"Jeg visste ikke hvor annet jeg skulle finne deg." (I did not know where else to find you.) The teenager retorted defensively. The criminals attempted to read the duos body language, but all that was showing was a lot of tension from both sides.

"Så du bestemte deg for å gå til en fest full av massemordmenn når du ikke kjente noen der?" (So you decided to go to a party full of mass murderers when you knew nobody there?) Trine demanded incredulously. She must be a bad influence on people, as this was far too much like something she would do.

"Jeg kjenner deg." (I know you.) The boy shot back.

Trine glared at him, "Ikke bli frekk med meg akkurat nå, Aaric. Hva gjør du her, er du ukjent?" (Do not get cheeky with me right now, Aaric. What are you doing here, you imbecile?) Trine emphasised her words with hand gestures, proving how stressed she was.

"Jeg trengte å snakke med deg." (I needed to talk to you.) He admitted sullenly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Jeg lytter." (I'm listening.) Trine said coldly, her voice had returned to a normal volume.

The boy finally snapped. "Jeg kan ikke bli der lenger, Tri! De ble så dårlige etter at du dro. Jeg kan knapt puste og jeg er konstant redd! Jeg-" (I can't stay there any more, Tri! They got so bad after you left. I can barely even breathe and I am constantly scared! I-) He rambled until Trine cut him off.

"Woah. Sakte ned, kjære. Hva gjør de?" (Woah. Slow down, sweetie. What are they doing?) Trine soothed gently. The criminals noticed the shift in her tension. They noted it was now more for the boy (or whatever he was saying) than against him.

The boy looked resigned, "De presser meg inn i hver beslutning jeg gjør. Å være det perfekte barnet. Hvis jeg ikke gjør det? La oss bare si at jeg ville ha blåmerker neste dag." (They pressure me into every decision I make. To be the perfect child. If I do not? Let's just say I would have bruises the next day.) He shrugged helplessly. Trine's heart broke a little more.

"De skadet deg?" (They hurt you?) Her voice sounded slightly faint, as if she were about to be sick. He nodded. "Vis meg!" (Show me!)

The teenager scoffed uncomfortablely, "Jeg kommer ikke til å strikke akkurat nå!" (I'm not going to strip right now.)

Trine levelled him with a deadly glare, "Ja det er du. Skjorta og jakke av. Nå." (Yes, you are. Shirt and jacket off. Now.) The little copied Harley's 'I'm-not-messing voice'. Begrudgingly the teen acquiesced. Trine let out a slightly strangled sound at the sight of the bruises. Her fingers hover above them, tracing them in the air, but far to afraid to touch.

"Fornøyd?" (Satisfied?) He asked sarcastically, pulling back on his clothes.

Trine looked at him, feeling slightly desperate. She whimpered, "Jeg beklager, Aaric. Så, så synd. Beklager." (I am so sorry, Aaric. So, so sorry. I'm sorry.) As she felt tears sting her eyes.

"Det er ikke din feil, Tri. Det vil aldri være din feil. Det var ikke ditt valg." (It is not your fault, Tri. It will never be your fault. It wasn't your choice.) He soothed softly, giving her a moment to calm down.

"Du vil leve med oss. Du vil være trygg, beskyttet. Du kan være deg selv. Den du bestemmer deg for er det!" (You'll live with us. You'll be safe, protected. You can be yourself. Whoever you decide that is!) Trine flapped and fussed over him.

"Er du selv?" (Are you yourself?) He asked softly.

"Ja. Jeg er." (Yeah. I am.) Trine smiled meekly.

"Du er glad, ikke sant?" (You're happy, right?) He glanced over at the rest of then. "De gjør deg glad?" (They make you happy?) The criminals tensed as the teen nodded towards them. The duo ignored them.

"De gjør meg veldig glad." (They make me really happy.) She smiled softly.

"Flink." (Good.) He nodded. There's a silence for a moment, before he tentatively says, "Trine? Takk for at du ser på andre for meg." (Trine? Thank you for looking other for me.)

She smiled at him properly now, "Alltid." (Always.)

Trine turned to face her tense family, a small smile upon her face, "Aaric, meet everyone. Everyone, meet Aaric-" She looked around the group, before her eyes settled on her partners, "My little brother."


	13. 13: Family First

It didn't take long for Frost to hook Aaric up with a nearby apartment. Aaric and Trine spent almost a month catching up, and Harley was fed up. She missed her babygirl. To get around this, Harley was killing punching bag.

"Well aren't you a ray of pitch black?" Drawled a voice from behind her. Harley looked over her shoulder at her other love. Harley sent him a glare. She immediately continued her punching.

Joker watched Harley as he began to undress. First went his deep purple, satin blazer. Next his purple braces. Then his dark green shirt. Lastly he took off his black dress shoes and his -

'Hahaha' socks. This left him in his purple dress pants.

Silently, Joker stalked towards Harley. He went around the punching bag, to give Harley a bit of resistance.

Harley pounded into the punching bag. A snarl showed viciously on her face as she rained down on the punching bag. Joker just took it. He knew his girl. He knew what she needed.

After several hours, Joker decided Harley had had enough.

"Stop, doll." He growled at her. Harley blanked his words, continued her screeching annoyance, pounding into the punching bag. Joker grabbed her, but in her anger she began to fight.

After a long fight, Joker pinned Harley. He flipped her over his shoulder and carried her to the terms room. Joker dumped Harley on their bed, grabbing her some clothes. He chucked them at her.

"Get dressed, dollface." He commanded. Harley let out an angry screech. He gave her an unimpressed look. "Now, Harley." He warned. Harley huffed. Joker studied Harley from the corner of his eye. Harley was staring at the clothing, fiddling with a loose string. "Strip." He commanded, leaving no room for arguments.

Harley glanced up at him, before she began to remove her clothes. Joker sat on the bed. He tapped his lap. "Over my lap." He told her calmly (an odd thing for him). Harley laid out over his lap. "Let out everything, love. I ain't judging you. You're safe, I got you." He calmly assured his queen. Harley simply laid tense. Rhythmically Joker began spanking Harley. He hit at an equal pace and strength. This wasn't a punishment, he made sure Harley knew that.

It took several minutes before tears were running down Harley's face and she was babbling to joker about stress, and missing Trine, and every other thing that was bothering her. Joker waited until the tension had bled from Harley's body and she had stopped talking to stop spanking her. Joker hugged Harley close, soothing her.

Once Harley was recuperated- and Joker had spent a lot of time, cuddling her during aftercare- they both got dressed. Joker didn't care, putting on a pair of green sweatpants and and sneakers. Harley put on the outfit Joker gave her. A red and black jester costume, with buckles holding the front, tiny black shorts and a red thigh high boots and a black thigh high boots. She put on her black fingerless gloves and eye mask. Lastly, Harley pinned on her red and black wig, which she put pigtails in. Joker led Harley to the car.

"Where we goin', Puddin'?" Harley bemoaned as Joker drove madly through Gotham.

"Wait." Joker growled, "We're almost there." They pass through the residential area to a large park area.

The minute the scenery changed, Harley squealed. She faced Joker with a grin, question in her eyes. Joker smirked. He nodded. Harley looked forward again, happily.

When Joker parked the car, Harley jumped out and kissed Joker's cheek, "See you at home, Puddin'." Joker smirked. When Harley shut the door, he sped away, tires screeching.

Harley looked up at the floral building and grinned. She skipped in. Harley openned the door to the bedroom and jumped on the figure lying there. "Wakey, wakey!" She sung.

A groan erupted from the figure, who stuck her hands out and batted Harley away. Harley giggled and jumped up. She looked through the wardrobe before chucking the clothes at the figure. "Come on, sleepyhead!" She grinned. "We're going out." Harley grabbed, her phone and sent a message, "Kitty cat's gonna join us."

Groaning mess of ginger curls sat up in the bed, "Harley, blossom, I love you, but you can't be waking night buds in the day."

"Yeah, yeah, Ivy. Get up. Get dressed. Let's go party," Harley smirked and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, "We're gonna... slay."

Ivy groaned, but still she began to dress. She wore an ivy circlet with a diamond in the centre, a leaf covered sparkly green bra, a green tutu with vines and leaves wrapping around her torso. She accessorised with long green fingerless gloves, wrapped in vines and green stilettos that wrapped around her ankles with leaves attached. The ginger let Harley sort her make up, then the two were off.

They met Selina downtown, the trio all agreed it had been too long since they met up. They stole, broke and (all but Selina) killed. Harley and Ivy both teased Selina when Batman showed up.

Harley told Selina of the conversation Trine and Selina's 'boyfriend' had. Selina quirked an eyebrow at the deaths Batman caused, but let it drop. Ivy and Selina interrogated Harley about Trine. Then Selina and Harley talked about getting Ivy a girlfriend- the asexual just rolled her eyes and explained that she didn't really want a relationship at the moment. Finally the trio parted ways.

The goons had informed Harley that J was out before she had even walked through the door. When she did walk through the door, she hadn't expected to see what she did. There, Trine and Aaric were dancing like absolute fools.

"Are you sober?" Harley questioned as she deposited her weapons.

"I'm moderately functional." Trine nodded, smiling dopely at Harley.

Harley snorted, "I'll take that as a no." Trine stumbled over to Harley placing a drunk kiss on her cheek.

"I love you so much," Trine slurred, hanging off her girlfriends shoulders. "Yous should has a drink. 'Ric and me gets drink when'ver we shee eash uffer." Harley raised her eyebrows at how blindingly drunk Trine is.

"He's underage." Harley pointed out, eyeing Aaric (who was holding a conversation with a bottle of rum).

" You're a crim'nal, why d'you care 'bout und'rage drinkin'?" Harley huffed. She made a mental note to talk to her Puddin' about their Angel and her brother's drinking habit.

Before Harley could answer Trine, she was cut off by Aaric's shout. "WHY IS ALL THE RUM GONE?" Trine burst into howling laughter that made her slide to the floor, Aaric was glaring heatedly at the empty run bottle.

Trine drunkenly crawled over to her brother. Aaric stared at the rum bottle, "The ram's always gone," He moaned, "Everything's always gone. Everything leaves."

Trine wrapped her arms around her baby brother, cooing in a nonsensical manner. Harley tuned out most of their conversation, surveying all the empty bottles in the room.

"Not ev'body leaves. Harlsey and Jooker stay. They stay f'ever. I loves 'em. 'M gonna marry 'em one day-" Harley's head snapped towards them at that, but Trine had begun to ramble about other things.

Thoughts twirled through Harley's head. Her and Trine's dresses, Joker's suit, the aile, the food, the cake. A small smile pulled its way onto Harley's lips. She definitely had to speak to Puddin'.

Joker raised his nonexistent eyebrows when he arrived home. Aaric was passed out in an uncomfortable looking position on the floor, whilst Trine had clearly been placed lovingly on a couch. Harley was humming and swaying her hips as she cleaned up the last of the bottles (Joker was surprised she was actually cleaning).

He let out a low whistle of appreciation when Harley bent over. Harley twirled around, grinning when she spotted Mr J. He gave her a questioning glance towards the brother and sister.

Harley nodded, "We got a lot to talk about, Mistah J."

Harley and Joker sat in Harley's 'office'. The room was more like a graffiti studio for the Queen than an actual 'I-gotta-plan-shit' office.

"Apparently, whenever Trine and her brother meet up they get complete and utterly wasted." Harley drawled, drawing swirls on Joker's chest. She sat with her legs over him, tucked into his side.

Joker growled, "She could've got hurt." Harley scowled and nodded her agreement.

"She knows the rules, Puddin'. She knows better than to put herself at risk." Harley's voice was the same deadly chill she used when she was about to go on a killing spree.

"And we'll punish her. We'll tell her when she wakes up, but we won't punish her then. She'd be hungover, and we're both still angry. No anger punishments." He tutted at nobody in particular.

Harley ran through everything she witnessed. "She adores him." She told Joker, "She really loves her brother." Joker nodded in acknowledgement. Harley paused, and stopped moving her finger on his chest. "Jack?" She whispered. Joker's face snapped towards her. She only called him his birth name when it was serious. Only his girls could call him that.

"What's wrong, love?" He squeezed her side in reassurance.

"Trine. She said something to her brother," She paused again. Joker nodded for her to continue, "She said she was gonna marry us someday."

Joker froze for a moment. "D'you want that, doll?" He inquired.

Harley began to draw patterns on his chest again, "I think a weddin' would be nice." She admitted.

Joker cackled. When he finished laughing, a grin remained on his face, "Then, one day, a wedding, there shall be."

Harley looked up at him with adoration, she beamed at him, "Really, Puddin'?"

He smirked and kissed her forehead, "Anything my girls want."

Once Harley was asleep, Joker placed her on their bed. He wandered down the halls, until he reached Frost's room. Joker pounded on the door.

"Frosty!" He sang with glee, "Upsy daisy!" A minute later, a fully dressed, scowling Frost openned his door. Without need of words the duo began to walk. "You're always so tense. So serious." Joker teased, his sing-song voice would sound sinister to anyone else.

Frost snorted, "You're in a good mood; thought you'd be angry. What with Trine getting blackout drunk."

Joker tutted, "That was bad, her behaviour will be corrected. Ain't no point getting mad." Frost gave him a look that expressed how odd he thought Joker was behaving.

The two men reached their bar, and Frost poured them both some whiskey. "What do you need, Boss?" Frost asked drily, half mocking the word 'Boss'. Joker rolled his eyes.

Joker then became serious. He looked Frost in the eye, "I need your help."

Frost straightened up at the seriousness, "With what?"

"The girls want to get married." Frost smirked. The boys began to plan.

Harley woke the next morning to Joker asleep at her side. She wiggled out of bed and wrote Joker a note. After freshening up she got dressed into her more 'normal people' clothes. These included a white Chelsea Grin ripped crop top, red and black pants, with a matching jacket, a black studded choker and black combat boots. Kissing the mirror, Harley skipped out.

"Auntie Harley!" A young voice called before the figure of Zoe Lawton slammed into Harley, hugging her. Floyd walked over to the two of them.

"Hey, sweetness." Harley grinned, "You ready for this?"

Zoe grinned, "Hell yeah! Our team is the best! Of course we're gonna win!"

Harley looked over Zoe, "Not with your hair flying in your face you're not." Harley got out some of the hairties she always kept on her person for Trine. "Turn around." She told the eleven year old. Harley tamed Zoe's unruly curls into several beautiful braids. "Perfect." Harley sang.

Finally the trio went off to find the rest of their group. Flagg glared at their lateness, Katana didn't have her sword on her for once, June told Zoe how beautiful she looked, Digger continued his tradition of having Zoe kiss the 'lucky' unicorn before a game, and Croc simply let her hold his hand.

Zoe's team won.

That afternoon Trine woke to a terrible hangover. She ignored Aaric, passed out on the floor. It was a usual occurance for them. She stumbled to a kitchen, feeling terrible. Joker sat there, three glasses in front on him. He handed one to Trine. She simply stared at it in confusion.

"It's Harley's hangover cure." Trine needed no further explanation before she was gulping it down. Joker levelled her with a look. "Tonight you will be punished. Do you know what for?" Trine shook her head- bad decision really because the action hurt like hell. "You put yourself in unnecessary danger. You wanna get drunk off your face? Fine. But you only do it when Harley and I or someone we trust, is there and sober to make sure nothing bad happens. He growled.

Trine winced and mumbled, "Sorry, daddy."

Joker softened slightly, "If you can eat, there's McDonald's on the counter, once your done head to bed." Trine nodded and scurried over to the food.

By the time Aaric rose, Trine was in bed. Joker silently handed him an alcohol cure and directed him towards the food. Not long after, Aaric stumbled home.

Trine was already knelt in the corner, her nose to the wall, when Harley arrived home. Harley and Joker had a quick conversation on what the punishment was and how it would happen. When the timer went off, Trine was allowed out of the corner.

"Why are you being punished, doll?" Joker asked Trine calmly.

"Because I put myself in danger when I got drunk without supervision, daddy." Trine dutifully replied.

"Harley is going to spank you fifteen times with a wooden paddle. Then I will spank you ten times with a leather paddle. You shall then go to bed early. Tomorrow you will write 300 lines of "I must not put myself in harm's way. Understood?" Joker explained.

"Yes, daddy." Trine accepted.

"What is your safeword?" Joker checked.

"Red." Trine answered. Joker nodded.

"Hands on the desk, ass out." Harley commanded, Trine was quick to comply. Harley rummaged around somewhere out of Trine's view.

Finally, the soft padding sound of Harley's footfalls returned. Harley didn't let Trine see the paddle she had chosen. It was a thick oaken one, that had been painted pink.

Harley rubbed it against Trine's ass. "Count and thank me after every spank." She commanded calmly. Without warning Harley brought the paddle down.

"One, thank you, mama." Trine said dutifully. This continued, until Trine reached fifteen, tears slowly leaking down her face. Joker went to pick his paddle during this. He chose a plain black leather one.

Trine stayed still, as she hadn't been told to move. Joker's voice made her jump, "Same rules, little girl. Count and thank me." He purred. Joker's spanks were less rhythmical than Harley's, Trine couldn't predict when they would fall. Finally the last hit fell, and a sobbing Trine was let up.

"'M sorry. 'M sorry." She sobbed. Harley hugged and soothed her, whilst Joker went and got water, cookies and a blanket. Both clowns soothed Trine and let her know how well she did. Finally, she calmed. They got her changed and lotion rubbed soothingly onto Trine's butt. The trio fell asleep, entangled in each others' arms.


	14. 14: Goldilocks

It started with a simple declaration: "Mama, I wanna die my hair." And now Harley, Joker and Trine sat looking at Trine's new hair. It was light blonde, almost white, falling in loose wavy ringlets. Trine was grinning extaticly at Harley who had dyed it for her.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She squealed, kissing Harley. Trine kissed Joker. She then yelled, "I gotta go show C!" She ran off. Giggles and Chuckles running after her.

"C! C!" Trine yelled when she saw him. Much to Chuckles and Giggles horror, she didn't even wait until the car had stopped to jump out.

Trine pounced on Croc. "Look at my hair! Isn't it pretty? Do you like it?" She burst, a grin embedded on her face.

Croc rolled his eyes and huffed at her excitable behaviour. "You look beautiful." He agreed. They walked to a diner. Giggles and Chuckles sat a couple of tables away, so they could have some privacy.

Trine studied Croc as she drank her chocolate milkshake, "What's wrong?" She demanded.

"Nothing, goldilocks." Croc huffed. Stuffing his face with his burger.

"Bullshit." Croc stared at her in scolding disapproval. Trine rolled her eyes, "Well it is!"

Croc gave her another look, "J and Harls would have your ass for saying that." Trine only huffed, knowing it was true.

Trine's eyes narrowed as Croc pulled his hood further around his face, "You know you're beautiful, right?" She questioned her friend.

"You're beautiful." He retorted easily, shoving a fry in his mouth.

Trine stopped eating and looked at him seriously. She grabbed his large hands in her own, "No, you're beautiful, and one day someone is going to love you so much they feel like they're drowning from it." Croc winced at her (correct) guess of what was truly bother him. She knew him too well.

He let a moment of vulnerability show as he quietly asked, "Like you have?"

Trine smirked and giggled, "Well, there's no one like who I have." She winked at him.

It got the result she wanted as Croc huffed a laugh. "Good point." He smirked.

"But you will find someone." She nodded. "And I'll get to threaten them!" She chirped happily. "Mama taught me some really good ones!"

Croc grunted and began eating again. Trine grinned, Croc may not be able to physically blush, but Trine knew him well enough to know that is what he was doing.

As they walk home, Trine noticed that Giggles was more tense that usual, his face moving from impassive to a dark glare.

"You okay, Matt?" She asked him gently.

Giggles glanced down at her, "Fine."

"Matthew. Don't lie to me." She said softly.

He sighed. "I'm getting married. This job was fine, when I had nothing to lose. But everyone knows Boss kills his goons-" Matt cut himself off.

Trine smiled, "Matty," She glanced at Chuckles, "Chris. Imma tell you something important. You ain't normal goons, you're my guards, chosen by me. And you're my friends. Daddy ain't gonna just dispose of you. You're my versions of Mr Snowman. Long as you're loyal, you're set for life." Chris and Matt smiled at her. "Now," She clapped her hands,"When's the wedding?"

Harley grinned at Trine, "Hey, babygirl!"

"Hey mama." Trine laughed at Harley's rambunctiousness.

"Ya know, I never asked what that funny language yous and your brother use." Harley said as she twirled her hair.

"Hmm," Trine looked up from playing with her dolls. "Oh it's Norwegian."

Harley picked Trine up and placed her in her lap. "Teach me?" She sung.

"Greit." Trine smiled, glad Harley cared.

"And that means?" Harley teased.

"Okay." She smiled.

"Greit." Harley replied. Trine giggled.

"I'll teach you the really important stuff." Trine giggled. "Jeg snakker lite Norsk. It means 'I speak little Norwegian'." It took several times before Harley could pronounce it.

"Alright. Now: Jeg liker feer og enhjørninger." Once Harley could pronounce it, Trine told her it meant 'I like fairies and unicorns.' Trine and Harley giggled profusely. "Jeg elsker kjæresten min. Hun er så smart og vakker." This was harder for Harley to pronounce this one, but slowly she got it, bit by bit. "That meant: I love my girlfriend. She is so smart and beautiful."

Harley grinned and kissed Trine hard, "Well its true." Harley placed kisses all over Trine's face, eliciting giggles from Trine. Harley began to tickle Trine, who started shrieking. Harley laughed and straddled Trine, tickling her relentlessly.

"Stop! Mama- s-stop!" Trine shrieked. Harley pulled up Trine's top. Harley began blowing raspberries on Trine's stomach. Trine giggled and pushed at Harley's hands.

Harley pinned Trine's hands above her head and began kissing her neck.

"Well isn't this a treat." Joker's husky voice drawled from above them. "Although I don't think those are proper manners for afternoon tea." He teased. He stripped off his green suit jacket and rolled up his purple sleeves. Both blondes stared at him. He looked very handsome, with his shirt sleeves rolled up, black pants and braces.

Joker grinned at his girls as he sat on the floor. He straightened out the fallen tea set. "Now, if the ladies would take their seats." Harley and Trine giggled and sat up. Trine crawled over to her dressing up box. She grabbed two crowns and a tiara. She crawled back over to Harley and Joker.

"For the Queen," Trine crowned Harley, "For the King." She giggled and crowned Joker.

Joker took the tiara and placed it gently onto Trine's head, "For the Princess." He chuckled. He picked up the teapot and poured 'tea' into each of their teacups.

Harley lifted a spoon and bowl, "Sugar?" She asked Trine in a fancy voice.

"Please." Trine used a similar voice.

"One lump or two." Harley continued.

"Two please, m'lady." Trine replied.

"Of course, dear princess." Harley 'put two sugar lumps in Trine's tea'. Harley posed the same questions to Joker and the trio settled down for tea, smiles on their faces.


	15. 15: Don't Mess With Chuckles And Giggles

Trine got a message from Aaric, telling her he needed to talk to her alone. Giggles and Chuckles weren't impressed when Trine said for them to stay in a café nearby to the area she'd meet Aaric.

Once she was in the empty park she messaged Aaric that she'd arrived.

"Hey, sis." Aaric's voice called behind her. Trine happily turned around. She froze. Aaric pointed a gun at her head.

"What are you doing, Aaric?" Trine asked nervously, her eyes were focused on the barrel of the gun.

"Mom and Pa have been looking for you for a long while, sis. I just came to get you." His face had morphed into a vicious snarl.

Trine blanched, the color running from her skin. "They sent you." Her voice was monotone, all emotion had left her.

"Surprise." He grinned.

"Why?" She asked faintly.

He snarled at her, "Better you suffer than I do." Trine pressed her panic alarm, all she had to do was stall.

"You were lovely." She told him honestly, " What happened?"

He looked at her blankly, "Things change." His eyes narrowed at her, "But you weren't there, so you wouldn't know."

"I didn't choose to leave!" Trine argued, "Pa kicked me out!"

"He was drunk Trine!" Roared Aaric, "He didn't mean it!"

"He never means it and he's always drunk!" Trine spat back. "They both just continuously manipulate us!" Trine sent him a pleading look, "This is their game and we're just the pawns. We've always been the pawns."

"That may be true, but I don't really care. You were meant to protect me from them. You didn't. It's your fault I still have to deal with them!" Aaric snarled at her.

"I tried. Aaric, I tried. But I was just a kid too!" Trine tried to keep her face blank, but tears slowly began to slide down her face. "I did my best by you. But I could barely help me."

"I loved you!" Aaric screamed at her.

Trine shook her head in denial, "Love isn't expecting someone to sacrifice themself for you."

"You know nothing." Aaric spat. "Not that it matters. Mommy and Papa, dearests, will be here soon. And I? I will be free!"

"They won't let you go." Trine reason, "They'll con you right back in. It what they do. We're their best source of entertainment." She prayed Giggles and Chuckles would hurry up.

"We'll see." He glared.

"Don't drown on your remorse." Trine advised her brother sweetly.

"For this?" Aaric snorted, a smirk arrogantly placed on his lips, "I'm about to throw a fucking party."

Trine felt like her heart was cracking, tension built up in her throat as she fought the renegade tears, "What happened to you, min kjære?" (My darling).

"You were my angel, my saviour." He told her. "Really you're just a mental bitch." He began poking, prodding, and punching at her cracks. "Don't you realise?" He taunted, "You were born to die." He spat it at her do violently that spit splashed on her face. She wiped it away in disgust. He continued his stereotypical villain rant. "Do you know what it's like to be tortured by your own mind?"

"Yes." Trine replied honestly. Her emotions were strung so tautly, she was at breaking point. Trine was unsure anything could fix this, fix her. Aaric paused, that wasn't the answer he had wanted. "Sometimes you break my heart a bit." She told him, her voice a cracked whisper. Her shoulders slumped in heartbreak, regret and remorse.

"Sometimes I actually believe you have one." He shrugged at her uncaringly. Trine didn't know what she had done to her brother, for she had done nothing at all. Yet he blamed her for his shamefully dismal life. She deserved no blame.

Aaric smirked at her, "Poor little girl, waiting for her happily ever after." He taunted, "How stupid could you be? Falling for them. You're just a toy. You mean nothing. They feel nothing."

Trine looked him in the eye. "You're wrong." She spoke clearly, "I didn't fall for them, they pushed me." She smiled softly, "And I'm glad they did, because they also taught me to fly." Trine thought of her Harley and Joker. They're coming for her. She's certain. They're all coming for her. She day dreamed of her true family. "It's okay." She smiled kindly at Aaric, "You don't have to love me. I have a family that does."

"And your family is now all here." The voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Mother." She greeted emotionlessly.

"Do you remember when you were nine?" Her father spoke as he and her mother walked to stand behind Aaric. "When the two of you were too weak to handle your punishments? What was that rhyme you made? Your hope?" His grotty, gravelly voice made fun of her.

Trine closed her eyes and mumbled, "Close your eyes, count to seven. When you'll wake we'll be in Heaven."

"There's no Heaven, dumt barn." (stupid child) Her mother scolded.

Trine looked her dead in the eye, "Yes. There is." That's when guns started firing. Aaric was shot through the head first, then all three bodies began to turn into pinboards for bullets.

Giggles grabbed Trine and Chuckles looked over the bodies. Both men's hearts began to shatter at how Trine clung to giggles. She let out breathy broken hearted sobs of dismay and betrayal.

"Don't leave me." She pleaded to them. "Take me home, but don't leave me. I- I -I can't- don't leave me," She began to hyperventilate. "I can't breathe. Matt. Chris. I- I-" Chuckles swapped with Giggles, he started taking Trine through breathing routines.

Giggles got on the phone. He informed the bosses of what he knew, that they were bring Trine home. That she needed her family. To get everyone.

As a kid, and even as an adult, Trine was like a flute, sweet and calming. She still seemed like a flute: punctured and hollow. Giggles and Chuckles were praying she wouldn't stay so broken for long.


	16. 16: Family Freedom

Chuckles held Trine on the journey home. Giggles drove, casting worried glances over the little. It was like Aaric had drained all the color from her. Physically she was pale white, her usually tanned skin was ashen. Her bright eyes had dulled considerably. It was as if her usually bubbly aura had disappeared and a gray bleak one had taken its place.

They could hear the wild voices before they even entered the building. Giggles entered first, surveying that only people on side were there. As he walked further in, Trine followed, with Chuckles at her back.

Harley immediately bound over and began to fuss over Trine. Trine batted her hands away.

Trine gave Harley a smile, hoping to alleviate her girlfriends wounded expression. "I'm fine." She attempted to reassure.

Joker stood but a distance from his girls, watching carefully. "Then, why are you smiling like you're about to cry?" His gravelly voice was uncharacteristically serious.

Trine's eyes flickered between her two loves, before glancing over the gathered group. They were all there, even Kat and June (who rarely joined the group)."He- he- he betrayed me." Trine stuttered out quietly, before bursting into tears. She quickly covered her face with her hands. Harley drew her into a tight hug. She said nothing, the crazed woman let her beautiful princess cry.

Joker drew both his girls back to the couch, pulling them both to sit on his lap. Joker and Harley calmed Trine down slowly and surely.

"What happened?" Harley asked softly when Trine had calmed down.

Trine took a deep breath, then she began to explain. The group of criminals (and three not so criminals) grew more and more agitated until more than one had their hands on their weapons. Snarls plastered their faces. Somebody messed with one of them, they were a lot less than happy.

"If they weren't dead they would be soon." Now this sentence was expected, what wasn't expected was it to come from the almost silent Katana.

Trine sent her a broken smile. Softly she said, "They were still my family."

"Kid," Flagg's dark voice drew her attention, "Sometimes people make the wrong decisions, and sometimes that's okay." He glanced around at the group of criminals who- in his opinion- often made wrong decisions, "But sometimes those decisions hurt, and then it's not okay."

"We're nowhere near angels." Deadshot continued on from Flagg, "But even we know what's okay or not. That shit is not."

"They didn't love you." June gives Trine a sweet smile, "We do."

"And they are idiots. Because anyone would be lucky to even know you." Harley squeezed Trine's hand as she spoke to her, "You're like our personal guardian angel."

Trine snorted and rolled her eyes. She gave a self deprecating smile, "I'm not angel."

"Hatchling, you're the only angel in a group of demons." Croc growled out. Trine knew him well enough to know he was trying to stop any emotions showing.

She gave him a cheeky smile, "Maybe I like the dark side better." She joked half heartedly.

"We're okay with that as long as you don't lose your wings." Joker purred in her ear, resting a kiss on her cheek, then another on the top of her head.

Trine blushed at how sweet they were all being, "We're talking in a lot of metaphors." She tried to distract from her reddening cheeks.

"Mini-corn," Digger used his favourite nickname for Trine (Mini Unicorn- mini-corn) "You're one of the best people in the universe. No doubt."

"Nobody is ever gonna hurt you again." Chuckles finally had enough of being silent. He got grunts of approval from some of the guys, the girls (minus Kat) gave him smiles. June gave him a sweet smile, Harley gave him a crazed but thankful one, and Trine gave him a smile that showed him she cared about him deeply.

"We'll protect you. We promise." Giggles agrees, no question in his mind that he would keep his word.

"Thank you." Trine told them both. She wasn't simply thanking them for their words, but also for their earlier actions. For reaching her in time. She glanced around the group, "Thank you all."

Croc snorted, "You don't need to thank us. We're family." He growled at her.

"Family?" Trine echoed.

"What else would we be, silly?" June teased lightly.

Digger was not one to mince his words nor hold his tongue, "We not around here for the hell of it."

"We ain't really the types to stick in certain groups without a reason." Harley agreed, nodding as she spoke.

"You're more cared for than you realised." Katana's accented lilt spoke.

"You've got a family that is never going to loose you." Deadshot pitched in.

"You're stuck with us." Digger grinned.

"Poor you." Frost grunted with an accompanied eye roll.

Trine pretended to think. Finally she teased, "I guess I could be stuck with worse."

"Than a load of murderers?" Flagg chuckled. He looked around the group again, "Yeah, you could have worse."

"You'll have to meet Ivy and Selina next week, they've been begging to meet you for months." Harley told her excitedly.

"You're not alone." Digger turned oddly serious as he spoke. "Your blood are bastards." He shrugged, "It's the same for most of us. But you know what?" He shifted so that he was leaning forward, looking Trine in thw eyes, "Family isn't blood, family is a choice. Family is the people who stand by your side at the best and worst of times. They're the people you'd die for, live for and survive for. They're the people who listen and talk and fight with you. They're the best part of you, and sometimes the worst." Digger spoke passionately,

"They live in a little part of your heart, tying it together. They are the people with the power to break you, but they are the people you never will. You're that for me." He told her honestly.

Trine gave him a watery smile, taken back by his out of character articulation. "You're that for me, too." She looked at the group, "All of you."

"Hell yeah we are!" Digger shouted with a grin.

Trine giggled. "I knew you were being too articulate." She choked out. The rest of the group erupted into laughter.

"Oi!" Digger yelled, aiming a gentle kick at Trine.

The groups' spirits brightened, and together they relaxed and laughed for the rest of the night.


	17. 17: Fairy Meadows

Whilst Harley and Trine spent almost the whole day preparing for their date, Joker had spent weeks. Frost had founding it most amusing that Joker would fuss too much, but then he was reminded of the fit Harley and Trine could pull if this was anything less than perfect (his amusement died pretty quickly then).

Joker didn't take long to dress, his outfit had been picked out by June, Kat, Selina and Ivy the week before. He wore a black shirt with a purple and black waistcoat, a green tie and matching emerald suit, along with black dress shoes. It took slightly long for his usual confidence to come back, and as they waited for the girls to join then, Frost was sincerely tempted to punch his boss (friend).

TTrine walked down the stairs first. She looked like the Princess she was. The dress she wore was pale blue, off the shoulders and cinched at the waist so that it flowed out. The bodice was embroidered with light pink flowers with green leaves and stems. Dotted around her skirt every now and again was another of those flowers. She had a matching pink ribbon tied around her throat, and pale blue with white lace heels. She had obviously roped Croc into doing her hair- which was haloed in a plait around her head, leaving her beachwave curled bangs to frame her face. Her eyeliner was adorable, pale blue and pink flowers painted.

She grinned when she spotted J. She gave him a chaste kiss before smiling up at him, "You look amazing, daddy!"

Joker smirked, "Not as gorgeous as my princess." He countered. He gave a mock bow and kissed her hand. She smiled even more.

BBoth their eyes were soon drawn to Harley. They crazed clown descended the stairs. She wore a red two piece dress, with a black mesh underlay er connecting the two. The dress was decorated in black diamonds and harlequin symbol. The had dark cat eyeliner. She wore a silver and diamond chocker around her neck and black lace Louboutins. She had obviously stolen Croc as well as her hair was down with beautiful messy braids running through it. She had died the ends red and black for the occasion.

"You both look beautiful!" Harley grinned maniacally when she got to them. She kissed them both, "So where we goin'?"

Joker smirked and tutted at her, "It's a surprise." With that, he let one of his girls take an arm each as they all glided to the car.

They all looked radiant as they slid into the expensive Jaguar. Harley was talking nonstop as she is wont to do, a bubbly ray of sunshine. Trine was poking Joker and asking: 'Where are we going?' and 'Are we there yet?'

Joker only laughed at his girls silliness, he knew they were attempting to distract him into giving answers, but he'd worked too long on this, with too much effort to have it ruined now. He loved their attempt though, it was adorable.

Joker had wanted everything to be perfect, so he had Ivy and Selina help him set up. Ivy had beautified the greenery, whilst Selina had set up the lights, and a small hidden video camera.

Joker led his girls down some steps. They were covered in red leaf shaped confetti that gave the feeling of fallen fall leaves. When they reached the meadow Trine gasped and Harley giggled in delight.

The field was covered in wildflowers, blues, reds, pinks, purples all blended together. Trees were wrapped in fairy lights. Delicate lanterns hung lighting the fields. The stars were bright over their heads.

The trio sat on a couple of blankets, food, drinks and alcohol. Joker played some music once they had finished eating. The three lovers began to dance and laugh.

Finally Joker gets his girls side by side. He lowers himself to one knee, holding Trine's hands in his left hand and Harley's in his right.

"Once I was 'normal' now I'm 'insane'. Neither of you ever cared about that, you just saw little old me." He sent them a wicked grin and a wink. "Harls," He turned his gaze to her, "My queen, my sun." He listed in lavish dramatics, "Brighter than any star and gives a wicked burn." He turned his eyes to his babygirl, "Trine, my princess, my moon." He continued his theatrics in a very Joker like style- a style only he could pull off, "Lighting the way with your soft glow." He looked at both of them, his voice light with a very serious undertone, "Death is easy. Life isn't. I could never live without the two of you and I would never want to." He kissed Trine's hand and then Harley's, "I love you both with all of my evil heart." Joker pulled out a red ring box in his right hand and a pale pink one in his left, he flicked them both open. He looked his girls in the eyes and stated more than asked, "Let's get married?"

Harley's ring had a large garnet inlayed in gold, cresent moons either side and onyx outside them and a band of onyx bellow. The two band were enjoined at the back.

Trine's ring was more delicate, a swirling thin band, decorated with tiny intricate leaves. Pinkish purls acted as flowers, with small diamonds as smaller buds.

Trine was trying not to cry as Harley grinned like the maniac she was.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Harley was chanting, slipping the ring perfectly onto her ring finger.

Trine was nodding, a broad beaming smile on her face as she slid her ring onto her finger.

Joker stood and grabbed both his girls close. Harley attacked his lips with her own in a passionate kiss. Once she pulled away Trine did the same. Trine and Harley then kissed each other, both their bodies wrapped up in Joker's arms. There was never a happier trio than those three in that moment. It was perfect.


	18. 18: Rooftop Flowers

A few weeks later and it was their wedding day. They were having a rooftop wedding on a building that Ivy owned. The roof was covered in luscious grass. Chairs were placed either side of the aisle. There were pieces of the trio everywhere. The aisle was covered in red and blue Harley colored petals, candles dotted down the sides. The candles were in jars that had delicate pink flowers in, in a way Trine thought was pretty. The arch was rectangular, purple flowers growing up and wrapped in green- Joker's colors. Fairy lights and hanging light bulbs were already glowing, prepared for the impending sunset.

The trio had decided (that as they were all friends with the same people) they would have groomsmen and bridesmaids just split due to gender. Because they couldn't have no anarchy at Harley and Joker's wedding, they had no set color or style for their closest friends.

The wedding was fairly small, mainly only criminals as guests. But it was happy.

Joker waited for his girls at the end of the aisle, grin never straying from his pale face. He wore a dark emerald suit, with a deep purple waistcoat and tie, a white shirt and black dress shoes.

As the sun lowered in the sky, Harley's upbeat music began to play. The Queen glided down the aisle to the waiting arms of her love.

Her dress was white, the bodice was embroidered with deep red flowers at the top, matching a similar design on the side of the poofy skirt. Her train was dark red, sheer with red embroidery around the rim. Her shoes were a matching satin red with diamonds wrapped around the high heels. She stood on Joker's right, holding his hand happily, bouquet in the other hand. The bouquet was wildflowers from the meadow Joker proposed in- so was Trine's bouquet and all of the decorating flower pieces.

A more traditional song was then played, and a smiling Trine walked out. She wore a white dress with white embroidery on the bodice, it's cinched waist was covered with a pale pink sash. It tied at her back in a large bow. The skirt fanned out. It's top layer was delicate and intricate white lace. The bow matched her pale pink Ralph Russo high heels. Her hair was down in flowing curls, a pink flower crown was rested gently on her head. Attached to the flower crown was her long white train.

Once she reached her love she stood to the left of Joker. She faced Harley as Joker faced forward, the nervous looking minister opposite him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to witness the union of Joker, Harley Quinn, and Trine Alani..." The minister began, after the standing guests had been seated.

There were only six sentences that Trine truly cared about and they were:

"Joker, do you take Harley Quinn and Trine Alani as your wedded wives, 'til death do you part?"

"I do."

"Harley Quinn, do you take Joker as your wedded husband and Trine Alani as your wedded wife, 'til death do you part?"

"I do!"

"Trine Alani, do you take Joker as your wedded husband and Harley Quinn as your wedded wife, 'til death do you part?"

"I do."

The trio all repeated the same three words, but they were said in a way that seemed completely attuned to them as an individual.

Joker purred the words in a possessive growl. The noise sent shivers of fear down the ministers spine. It sent shivers down Trine and Harley's spines too, but for a completely different reason.

Harley sung the words. To the minister it sounded demented, crazy and sinister. To her family? Well, she showed them how overcome with joy she truly felt.

Trine breathed the words. It was as if she was sighing with relief, or being allowed to breathe for the first time. Well, I suppose she was.

They timed it perfectly. All three kisses had a beautiful sunset in the background. The moments were capture in pictures, everybody could see the true love their.

The minister scurried away the minute the ceremony was over. Everyone else settled down at the tables for food.

The other side of the roof held the ceremony. The floor was coated in red, blue, green, purple and pink confetti. The tables and chairs were decorated gold and silver. The tables flowered centrepieces were flowers from their engagement meadow.

The trio did their first dance. It was a mix matched, chaotic waltz. But, somehow, it fit the three of them perfectly.

Trine dragged Croc in for her second dance, whilst Harley pulled Floyd, Ivy and Selina into an odd yet perfect group dance. Joker yanked a highly disgruntled (and not nearly drunk enough) Frost into a mock dance.

Croc soon swapped with Giggles and Chuckles. Frost and Croc were both quickly dragged in by Harley, and Joker kidnapped a tipsy June from a glowering Flagg. This was averted by Kat pulling Flagg into a dance. Floyd was off with Selina, and Ivy had roped in Digger.

Hilarious speeches that depicted a lot of violence and murder ensued, when more drinking occurred.

Finally the bouquets were thrown. June caught Trine's and Harley's got hit into Croc's hands who growled lowly. Croc growled as Digger and Trine teased him suicidally. Flagg was teased relentlessly by the lads about when he'd be proposing. Nobody mentioned the light blush upon his cheeks.

After the dancing everyone gathered two lanterns each. Joker, Harley and Trine released theirs into the sky first. Everyone joined in after. The dark night sky was a little with beautiful lanterns. And if Joker and Harley were hoping some fires would start? Well it was their wedding day.

Harley, Ivy and Selina were talking in a group. The topic flickered to Batman and Selina laughed.

"I invited him to be my date." The girls snickered, "He wouldn't come."

Joker appeared behind Harley, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I wouldn't be so sure." He said with a dark chuckle. His eyes were trained on a shadow, a shadow he had kept half an eye on the whole time.

All the girls followed his gaze, and sure enough, there Brucey was, watching Selina. Selina smiled softly at the shadow. It was a good night.


	19. Sequel

**The sequel to Mad Love is up now. It's not centred around Harley, Joker and Trine but yes they do feature.**

 **Killer Love (Killer Croc x OC) {2}**

"Lying isn't a good look on you."

"Yell a little louder, we might be able to ignore the way the world is falling apart around us."

"Bare those teeth and snarl, Dove."

"I broke my rules for you."

They called him a monster, so a monster he became. Killer Croc. Waylon Jones. They never knew him. He wanted someone to hold. Someone to love him, but nobody could ever love him.

Sometimes assassins don't look very assassiny. Devon, she looked like a pixie, an imp, a nymph. And she was. Or at least she acted like it with all the mischief she caused. Gotham didn't know what hit them. The Sprite is in town.

WARNING:

BDSM

DDLG

MDLG

POLYAMORY

VIOLENCE

TRIGGERING

Book 2 in the DC SERIES


End file.
